


Angel of Music

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: ALfheim Online, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Klein is bad at relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Mother's Rosario Arc, New Aincrad, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: The story begins at the start of the Mother's Rosario Arc. Klein comes home from work early one day. Since all of his friends are still at work/school, he decides to play ALfheim Online solo. He meets a new player, a female pooka named Requiem. Is this the start of a new relationship?





	1. Link Start

**Author's Note:**

> The game system translates for the characters automatically. I will be using the characters' real names in the real world and their avatar names in the game world. There is a 16 hour difference between Japan and California, meaning that 7:00 pm Thursday in CA is 11:00 am Friday in Japan.

January 6, 2026  
11:00 JST  


Tsuboi Ryoutarou slowly dragged his feet from step to step up the long staircase to his third floor apartment.There were days he wished he had taken that first floor apartment and this was one of them. He leaned against the doorframe as he opened the door to his apartment. He was exhausted.  One of their most important client’s projects had been due and his team had spent all night making sure that it was perfect. _We were so worried that we wouldn’t finish on time, and we ended up getting it done early_. Once they were finished, their boss had taken mercy on them and given them the rest of the day off.

He threw his keys on the table by the door and they clanged as they hit the bowl he normally kept them in.  He took off his shoes and dropped his messenger bag to the floor. He shrugged out of his dark blue suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. Ryoutarou undid his red tie, slipped it over his head, and tossed it on the table. He grabbed his favorite pair of sweatpants. The ones that had been washed one too many times causing their black color to fade to an interesting gray. He pulled on his favorite long sleeve t-shirt, the one with the Final Fantasy XX logo on it from when he preordered the game.  Lastly, he tied his hair up in his favorite red and yellow bandana. He flopped down on the couch. _What am I going to do with the rest of my day? Should I try to sleep? I really should… But, since I’m home early, I could log on to ALO and level up my character._

As soon as that thought entered his head, he abandoned all thoughts of sleep. He slowly got up from the couch and grabbed a snack before heading to the bedroom to put on the AmuSphere. He laid out on his bed, finding a comfortable position, and grabbed his AmuSphere. _My friends are still at work or school. I guess that I’m going to play solo today._ He settled the AmuSphere into place. Then, he said the words that would boot up the game, “Link start.”

He morphed into the digital reality that was the world of ALfheim Online. In the real world, he was Tsuboi Ryoutarou, a normal salaryman. But in the World of ALfheim Online, he was Klein the Salamander samurai. He digitally converged on the 22nd level of New Aincrad, near to Kirito’s and Asuna’s cabin. He took a deep breath and the air stung his lungs with cold. Something fell cold on his nose and he looked up to see that fat snowflakes were beginning to spit from the sky. Klein unleashed his wings and began to rise above the treeline. _I’ll make my way to the_ _dungeon on the 27th level_. Since it was the newest level open in New Aincrad, it was the best place to level up. _I just have to be careful not to get cornered by the lizardmen that patrol the dungeon_. _I can handle two or three at a time, but they tend to travel in packs of four to six or even more._ In those large members, even an experienced player would find them difficult to defeat.

Klein landed at the mouth of the dungeon.  He took a deep breath, pushed open the door, and stepped over the threshold. He pulled out his katana and smiled at the familiar sound of the blade leaving the sheath.  It was time for some fun.

***

Klein had been in the dungeon for an hour or more, cutting though lizardmen and other enemies with ease, when he heard the scream echoing off the stone walls. His body skidded to a stop. _Who was that, and where did it come from?_ His old instincts kicked in. _I have to help them. I can’t let anyone else die_. He turned his head sourcing the origin of the scream. Now, spurred into action, Klein sprinted towards the source of the screams.

He rounded a corner and saw a character surrounded by six lizardmen. He quickly assessed the situation. The lizardmen were scored by red damage marks, but their HP gauges were still green. The character, however, was also crisscrossed with red marks, and her HP was in the red. Time was of the essence as Klein attacked one of the lizardmen from behind. His katana tore through it, cutting it from shoulder to waist. It fell, breaking into a hundred colored pixels. _One down, five to go_. With that lizardman out of the way it allowed Klein access to the damaged character. He stood next to her and yelled. “Take this,” throwing her a potion. She caught the potion, and quickly drank it. Her health was now back up in the green.

Klein turned away to face the next enemy. He barely registered the chanted song behind him until he was bathed in a golden light. He felt lighter and stronger. _Awesome spell_ Klein thought as he lunged towards the lizardman and caught him across the chest. It cried out, and Klein watched as its HP went into the red. _One more hit…_ He struck again and the lizardman fell back, breaking apart.

_Okay, two down… no, wait three…_ While he had been concentrating on his last foe, the other character had managed to defeat one too. She was facing two of the three remaining lizardmen, with a golden light surrounding her. He blinked. _The light blurs her to anyone on the outside. Clever._ He turned to face the other lizardman.

Klein noticed that this lizardman had better armor than the others. It also had a higher HP gauge. _He must be the leader of this band_ . _He is bound to be more challenging than the others, I need to be careful_. Klein feinted to the left, allowing the lizardman to rush him on that side. He then connected from the right side, leaving a large, deep gash on the lizardman’s side. It’s HP gauge dropped to nearly half. He heard, but was barely aware of the sound of breaking pixels. He watched as the other fairy snuck up behind the lizardman. He moved his eyes to the right and she nodded. He moved right, and she moved left. Their swords attacked as one, cutting the lizardman in half. The halves hit the floor and broke into pixels. The victory screen appeared before Klein, and he quickly read and dismissed it.

Klein sighed in relief. He turned to the other player. “Are you okay?”

The other fairy was leaning over her rapier, breathing heavily. She slowly straightened and nodded. “Thank you for your help. When I was cornered by those lizardmen, I thought I was done for sure.”

Klein finally got a chance to get a good look at the other character. _Ah, she is a Pooka and a_ very _beautiful one at that…_

Klein flushed a bit and cleared his throat. “Don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Klein. What’s your name?” as he made a slight bow.

At the same time, the girl smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Requiem.”

Klein noticed her outstretched hand and awkwardly took it, bringing it to his lips like he had seen in American Arthurian films. “Nice to meet you, Requiem.  Would you like to party for a little while? That way we could take on bigger groups together.”

Requiem blushed slightly as she sent him a party invite. She stuttered slightly, “S-sure...”

Klein smiled as he accepted the invite. They took off through the corridors of the dungeon exploring the new level. With them working together, the larger groups of lizardmen gave them relatively little trouble. Klein and Requiem fell into an easy rhythm as if they had been gaming with each other for months instead of hours.  Klein took point and Requiem backed him up with her magic before launching attacks of her own.

Klein found himself enjoying what he thought would be a wasted afternoon. Requiem was easy to get along with and she had some real skills. _Her Pooka magic is very useful,_ Klein thought, after Requiem had again cast Hero’s Ballad on him. It was a spell that raised his agility and strength. _It is a shame that none of my normal party chose to be one._ He had noticed that her technique was unusual. Instead of using an instrument like most Pookas, Requiem chose to sing all of her spells to give them the needed musical boost.    _And_ _she has a very pretty voice, too…_

***

It was about 16:00 when Klein got a message from Kirito saying that he and Asuna were online and they were just hanging out at the cabin. Klein read the message and turned to Requiem. “Hey, some of my friends have just come online, do you want to go and hang out with them?”

Requiem finally took a look at the time. _Shit, it’s late. I don’t want to leave but I have to go to work tomorrow and I need some sleep. I’m going to have to get offline._ She sighed as she sullenly said, “As much as I would love to meet them, it’s already so late.  I’m so sorry, Klein. I have to go.”

“So soon?” he asked.

“It’s past midnight here, and I have to work tomorrow. But I would like to meet up with you again.” She said as she sent him a friend request.

Klein was taken aback for a moment. _Past midnight?  Where in the world is it past midnight?_ He shook himself out of his thoughts long enough to accept her friend request.

Klein said, “Today was really fun. Message me next time you’re online, and we can partner up again.”

Requiem smiled, “Sure thing, I had fun too. See you later.” She pulled up her menu, and hit the logout button while giving Klein a final victory sign.

Klein watched, a bit sadly, as her character disappeared. He began to make his way out of the dungeon. He was on autopilot, but luckily many of the monsters had not respawned yet. His mind was occupied thinking about the girl that he had just spent the last few hours with. _She is very pretty, outgoing, and she seemed smart. And she seemed to like me too._  He smiled a silly grin.

Klein stopped in the middle of that thought. He noticed that he had made it outside the dungeon already. He shook his head vigorously as if to dispel the thoughts. _Get it together, Klein. It’s too early to get invested. The last time that you fell for a girl it turned out to be Thor in disguise. You don’t want to repeat that, do you?_ There was no guarantee, after all, that the player behind the character was actually a girl.

_Midnight, huh? I wonder where that puts her location-wise. I bet Asuna or Kirito would know_ _what countries would be in that time zone._ _Maybe America? There are a lot of gamers there. I’m not sure._ _But it wouldn’t be smart to fall for someone that lives half a world away_.

_But I do want to see her again…_

While these and other thoughts bounced around in his head, Klein trekked to the cabin on the 22nd floor. While he had been in the dungeon the snow had piled up. It made the forest look almost magical. Klein lifted his head and took a deep breath of the crisp air. He smiled.

After a moment, Klein vaulted up the stairs and excitedly opened the door to the cabin. “ Guys, you will never believe the afternoon I’ve just had…”

***

The last thing that Katherine saw in ALO that night was Klein’s face as it blurred away. She regretfully opened her eyes in the real world. Her AmuSphere distorted the room slightly. She pulled the system off of her head and laid her left arm over her face. _He seems like a great guy. I had a lot of fun tonight. Will I get to see him again?_

She slowly sat up on her bed and swung her legs off of the side. She took a deep breath and sighed. _I’ve never been so glad that my party was busy. I wouldn’t have met him otherwise._ She slowly stood up and started to get ready for bed.

_I wonder if I made a good impression._ She always worried about that. Until fairly recently, she had been on the chubby side, and was used to being dismissed by members of the opposite sex. _I’m not used to being alone with a guy like that. Hopefully I didn’t do anything too stupid…_

Katherine laid in her bed and tried to fall asleep. As she began to drift away, her last thoughts were of a certain scruffy-looking samurai in a black and yellow bandana...


	2. Getting to Know You

January 8, 2026  
Late Afternoon

Kirito and Klein slid down to the stone floor of the dungeon, their swords clanging as they hit the ground. The sound echoed off of the now empty halls. The guild members they had been holding off had disassembled as soon as the giant iron doors of the boss chamber closed behind Asuna and the Sleeping Knights. The hall of the dungeon was filled with over a dozen different colored flames, evidence of all of the players that they had defeated. One by one, the flames snuffed out, as the players were sent back to their respawn locations. It would be some time before the guild could regroup and return to the boss room.

The HP gauges of both players were in the red and the alarms were ringing in their ears. Kirito  handed Klein a red-colored potion. “Here, thanks for helping out. I know it was last minute and all.”

Klein sighed and scratched his head. “Tch, your girlfriend is a pain in the ass…” He sighed and drank the potion. A warm sensation flowed through him and he watched as his HP gauge moved back into the green. He dropped the empty bottle and it shattered into oblivion.

Kirito nearly choked on his potion. _He’s right, this was a pain. But Asuna was not the one that asked for help. Yui was the one that told me about it, and that without help they wouldn’t be able to challenge the boss. I’m lucky that Klein was with me. I don’t think I could have held off this many alone..._ Yui appeared on Kirito’s shoulder. “Daddy, the battle is going really well. I think that Mommy and her friends will beat the boss.”

Kirito sighed and smiled slightly. _Well, at least there’s that._ He crouched and rolled back on his heels and slowly rocked his body forward, using the momentum to help him to his feet. He reached down and gripped the golden hilt of Excalibur, giving the sword his signature flourish before returning it to its sheath on his back.

Klein moved off of the floor much more slowly and less gracefully than Kirito. He groaned a little as he bent to retrieve his katana. Slowly, he returned the blade to its sheath. “So what are your plans now, Kirito? Do you want to go back to the leveling we were doing?”

Kirito stretched his arms behind his head, trying to remove some of the tension of the battle. “Nah. I thought I would set up a nice celebratory surprise for Asuna and her new friends at the cabin.”

Klein chuckled. “Man, you are so whipped.” Klein paused mid thought as a message screen popped up on his menu. He clicked to read it, and closed his eyes as he put his hand on the back of his head. He mumbled to himself, “Man, she wants to meet me all the way back on the 20th floor. What a pain…” He typed a return message.

Klein turned towards Kirito. “Looks like I have plans, too. You sure you’re okay?”

Kirito nodded as he asked, “Was that the girl that you were telling us about the other night?” Klein blushed slightly and looked at his feet. Kirito laughed good-heartedly. “Weren’t you just saying that I was whipped? Looks like you are right there with me.”

Klein raised his head, a grin on his face. “Heh, I guess so. See ya later, Kirito.” He waved goodbye as he turned the corner, heading towards the entrance of the dungeon.

Kirito watched him leave and was struck with a thought. _I could follow him and meet this girl myself. His choices in girls in the past have been... questionable, to say the least. Plus, it will be fun to mess with Klein a little._

Kirito opened up his message screen and typed a quick message to Leafa. _“Asuna and her friends got into the boss room. The battle is going well. Proceed as planned. Thank you.”_

Kirito sent the message and took a deep breath. That took care of the party. He had talked to Leafa ahead of time just in case he and Klein were PKed. She would take care of refreshments for the Sleeping Knights. Kirito was now free to follow Klein. He knew that Klein was heading to the 20th floor. If he had to guess, he would say that she wanted to meet in the meadows near the stairs from the 19th floor. They were full of colorful, fragrant flowers, and the weather was spring-like year round.

Kirito sprinted towards the entrance of the dungeon.

***

Klein was soaring over the meadows of the 20th floor, scanning for the tree that Requiem mentioned in her message. _“Hello, Klein. Would you like to meet up? Meet me on the 20th floor, in the meadows. There is a large oak tree in the center. I’ll be there.”_ His heart had skipped a beat when he read the message. _She wants to see me again?_

He had quickly sent her back a message explaining he was in the center of the 27th floor dungeon, but would be there soon. That was over 30 minutes ago. _I hope she waited…_

In the distance, Klein saw the majestic tree looming over the meadowlands. The leaves of the tree were the new green of spring and the sunlight that filtered through them was turned a gentle, pale green. He caught a glimpse of gold shining in the sun. _What’s that?...Oh, it’s the sun reflecting off of her hair._

The gentle wind caught the edges of her dress and her hair as she stood with her back to the rough bark of the tree. It made Klein’s breath catch. Her face was turned away, to keep the sun out of her eyes. Klein took a moment to collect his thoughts. He then lowered himself to the ground a few meters away from the tree.

He took a deep breath and began to sprint towards the tree. He raised his hand in greeting and yelled, “Hey, Requiem! Thanks for waiting.”

She started slightly when she heard him yell, her hand resting below her throat as her pulse quickened. Requiem hadn’t noticed Klein fly up. She had been out here by herself for quite some time, and this was a relatively safe zone, so she had allowed her thoughts to wander. After allowing a moment for her heartbeat to return to normal, Requiem hailed him back. “Klein! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming…”

Klein closed the space between them and sighed as he leaned back against the tree. He folded his hands behind his head to cushion it. “Sorry about that, I was helping out a friend. She has some friends that wanted to challenge the boss on floor 27, and there was a floor-clearing guild that wanted to stop them. I helped make sure they got in the boss room.”

Requiem’s eyes widened in surprise. “You held off a high-level guild by yourself?” _I knew he was good, but I didn’t think he was THAT good…_

A voice from above yelled out, “He had help.” Kirito landed softly in front of them, and put his hands on his hips. “Or, more accurately, he was helping me.”

Klein’s face turned white when he heard Kirito yell out. _Shit, shit, shit! What is he doing here?  Wasn’t he off to throw a party or something? I wasn’t ready for Requiem to meet him yet…_ Despite the offer of the first night, Kirito was the one person that Klein was the most nervous about Requiem meeting, _All of the girls end up liking Kirito. What if it happens again?_ He grimaced, scratching his head as Kirito approached the tree.

Klein pushed away from the tree to make introductions. “Requiem, this is my friend Kirito. Kirito, this is Requiem. She’s the girl that I met the other day when I was soloing.”

Kirito stuck out his hand for Requiem to shake. She took it, relieved. _I was afraid it was going to be awkward like when Klein introduced himself. Wait...did he say Kirito?_

Requiem narrowed her eyes slightly. She had heard that name before. Where? _Ah, the SAO incident. Should I say something?_ Requiem cleared her throat. “You wouldn’t be the Kirito that is responsible for clearing SAO?”

Kirito let go of her her hand and lifted his hand to his face, using his pointer finger to scratch his cheek nervously. “Yea, that would be me. I guess I’m never going to escape that, if even an American player knows about it.”

Requiem started, and looked at him suspiciously. “How did you know that I’m American?”

Klein interrupted. “I told him about the other night. He and our friend Asuna deduced that you were probably in the United States, based on the time difference and the fact that you tried to shake my hand when we met.”

Requiem shrugged. “Good guess. I would assume that you are in Japan, if you were part of the SAO incident. Klein, were you part of that, too?” She slid down the side of the tree into a sitting position, moving her hands to smooth out her dress underneath her as she sat. She crossed her legs out in front of her and leaned back against the tree.

Klein sighed and put his hand to the side of his head, closing his eyes. _I wasn’t ready to tell her this. It always changes the way that people look at me when they know. Like I’m fragile or something…_

He flopped to the ground, stretching out his left leg straight in front of him and bending his right at the knee. He rested his right arm lightly on his knee, bending the elbow slightly. While Klein sat, Kirito folded himself onto the ground, sitting with his legs crisscrossed, across from Klein and Requiem. He had flipped the end of his coat behind him and he put his arms down straight, with his palms on the ground, leaning back on them slightly.

Klein looked at Requiem and took a deep breath. “Yes, I was in SAO. I was part of the Advance team, as was Kirito.” He pointed his thumb towards his chest. “My guild was part of the final battle, too.” He smiled slightly. _I’m still proud of the way that my friends and I played in SAO._ Inwardly, Klein fumed a little. _But it is sometimes irritating that Kirito gets all of the credit for clearing the game. He could not have done it alone. No one could..._

Requiem was silent for a moment. _Wow. I’ve only ever heard about the SAO incident. I never thought I would have the opportunity to meet anyone that was actually in the game. And now, right in front of me, there are two players that were responsible for ending it._

“I can’t even imagine what it was like in there. I would have been so scared all of the time. You must be really brave, fighting like that. Knowing that any fight could very well be your last…” She reached out and lightly brushed Klein’s arm with her fingers.

Klein jerked like something had shocked him. _Did she really just do that?_ His face flushed slightly as he tried to relax. He stretched out his leg and let his arm fall to his side. His heart was beating much faster than it should. _What is wrong with me?_

Across from them, Kirito chuckled softly. _It’s obvious that they like each other. Probably the only ones that don’t know that are the two of them. She is the first person that I have met in a long time that, when they learned who I am, wasn’t completely starstruck._ His lips pursed slightly in irritation. _It bothers me. Klein’s role in the end of things wasn’t THAT important..._

Kirito shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. _Wait, why does it bother me? I shouldn’t even care…_

The breeze changed directions, sending Requiem’s hair towards Klein, the ends tickling the back of his arm. She leaned her head back against the tree and sighed. “I’m going to have to log off soon. I have work tomorrow, and it is getting late here. But would you meet me the day after tomorrow? I can play later then.”

Klein cleared his throat. “Sure. When and where?” He felt his heart racing.

Requiem put a finger to the side of her chin as she thought. “Meet me here. And for the time, how about at 1:00 pm your time. It is about 9:00 pm my time, but I don’t work on Saturdays.”

Klein nodded his head slightly. “Sounds like a plan. Until then.”

Requiem smiled. “Good night, Klein. Nice to meet you, Kirito.” She stood up, dusting off the back of her dress. Then she opened her menu and hit the logout button. As her avatar faded faded from sight, Klein sighed dejectedly.

As soon as Requiem faded from view, Kirito began to shake, holding his hands to his sides. Then he burst out laughing. He pointed one arm out straight at Klein. “Dude, you have it bad!”

Klein drew his legs up to sit with them crisscrossed. He drew in a deep breath, blushing furiously. “Whatever, man! Why don’t you just shut up?”

_I know…_

 ***

Katherine laid on her bed. Her eyes were still closed and the AmuSphere was still secured on her head. _I don’t want to take it off. I don’t want it to end. Not yet._ Eventually she sighed and pulled the AmuSphere off of her head. She swung her legs of the side of the bed and slowly stood, stretching her arms over her head. _I’m glad that I decided to contact him. I almost didn’t._ She had been playing with her friends, and they had logged off, so she had decided to take the chance and message him. If only they had had more time together. At least they had a date on Friday.  She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand.   _Midnight again._

Katherine began her nightly routine. After washing her face, she stared at herself in the mirror. _Klein. I really like him._ She brushed her teeth, still thinking. _But why does he have to be all the way in Japan? That’s just my luck…_

Katherine moved back into the bedroom and turned off the lights. _His friend seemed nice too, but I wish it could have just been the two of us today. Hopefully we can just hang out together on Friday._ She smiled as she drifted gently to sleep.


	3. Love Is a Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter, Klein has a bad episode of PTSD. If this is something that triggers you, please do not read.

January 10, 2026  
15:30 JST

Klein and Requiem were exploring the dungeon on level 28. The halls of this floor were laid out like a labyrinth, complete with dead ends and hidden trap rooms. It had been an interesting challenge for them as they used their usual techniques to cut a path through the monsters. Klein found himself smiling as he cut through another skeleton soldier, causing it to shatter into pixels.

Requiem was enjoying herself as well. She had not gotten this much opportunity to use her magic and sword skills in the same battles in a long time. _My normal party either has me on the front lines, or in the back using ONLY my magic_. It was a fun challenge to balance the two skills. 

Things were going well until the two of them went around a blind corner. The corridor beyond was a dead end, and in the corridor was a large group of skeleton soldiers. Some of the skeleton soldiers were armed with swords, others with spears. There were even two that had crossbows, who were sitting on a high ledge on the far side of the room. Before Klein or Requiem had time to act, the soldiers surrounded them and somehow managed to separate the two players.

Klein tried to keep all of the soldiers and Requiem in his sights at the same time. _This is really bad...How am I going to get us out of this?_ Klein attacked one of the skeletons nearest him in an attempt to make his way towards Requiem. He grunted in frustration as he swung his katana, taking out one skeleton, and damaging another on the same swing. _There are still so many left…_

Klein heard the twangs of the crossbows. One of the bolts hit him in the upper arm. He grunted in pain as he reached up to pull it out. The other hit Requiem in the back, near her shoulder. She gasped. He noticed that her HP gauge was decreasing quickly. Klein, panicking, began to carve through the skeletons, paying no attention to his rapidly decreasing HP gauge or the pain caused by the numerous hits he had taken. He was almost there…

Just as Klein cut through the last of the skeletons separating him from Requiem, he heard the twang of the crossbows once again. “NO!” He saw, in slow motion, the bolt leave the crossbow. It flew across the chamber and hit Requiem in the back. She cried out as she fell to the floor. Her HP gauge had dropped to zero, and she turned into a small golden flame.

Something inside Klein broke. “ _REQUIEM!_ ” His eyes burned red as he turned his anger on the nearest moving object. _She died, I let her die. I swore no one would ever die in front of me again. I saw too many die…_ His thoughts spiraled down further and further into a maelstrom of anger and despair. Memories of SAO, of players breaking apart and disappearing forever chased each other through his head. In his blind rage, he didn’t even feel the blade that dropped his HP to zero.

***

The town on the 28th floor was built in an old European style with the large warp gate plaza at its center. The sun shone on the grey stones of the surrounding buildings, and the sound of the nearby fountains lent the area a relaxing, calming aura. Requiem appeared out of the blue-colored gate, her eyes closed in frustration. _What even happened? I didn’t know that skeleton soldiers even travelled in groups larger than five…_

She sighed as she slowly walked to a nearby bench, lost in thought. _Now all I can do is wait until Klein gets here._ After sitting on the bench, she pulled up her menu to take stock of her skill point loss. _Looks like I lost a half-level of my rapier and magic skills. That sucks…_ Also, she had lost 10% of the gold she had been carrying. _Man, I hate it when I die._

Requiem sighed as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The events of the last battle played through her head once again. _What happened to Klein? I have never seen anyone act like that when a party member died. After all, it is just a game._ She crossed her arms around herself. Honestly, she was more than a little unnerved by what she had seen. _The best way to describe it...he went berserk…_

Her flame had lasted long enough for her to see Klein attack the skeletons in what had appeared to be a blind rage. She had watched, completely helpless, as he fell. She had seen him morph into a bright red flame, floating above the stones of the corridor. A few minutes had passed, both of them floating there silently, unable to act or speak. Then, her ten minute grace period being over, she warped back into town. To wait.

Requiem sat on the cool stone bench for a few more minutes, still trying to process what exactly had happened to Klein. She heard the warp gate power up, and Klein appeared. For a moment, he just stood there. His eyes were closed, and his face showed intense emotion. _Pain? Disappointment? I can’t read him…_ Requiem rose from the bench and moved slowly towards Klein.

Requiem’s eyes softened with visible concern. _I need to know why. Why is he taking this so hard?_ Her voice shook slightly as she asked, “Klein, what’s wrong?”

Klein was already stomping away from the gate, his teeth set together  and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Nothing,” he all but shouted back at her.

Requiem stopped suddenly, stunned. That one word, loaded as it was with emotion, was like a slap in the face. _This is nothing like the Klein that I have known so far. Is this his true personality, or is this unusual? I’ve only known him for a few days; there is no way for me to know for sure._

She followed Klein through the plaza, nearly running to keep up with his furious pace. “Klein, please, talk to me…”

Klein didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at Requiem as he opened his menu and faded from sight as he logged out.

Tears formed in Requiem’s eyes. _Was it something that I said? Or did? I don't understand…_ She covered her face with her hands as she fell to the ground, sobbing.

_***_

As soon as he had control of his body, Ryoutarou reached up and tore the AmuSphere from his head. The cord was pulled out of the socket as he flung the hardware across the room. It clattered as it impacted the wall and then fell to the floor. The green power button slowly turned dark.

His eyes were bright with unshed tears as he flung himself up off of the bed. He paced the short length of his bedroom, furiously trying to make sense of what happened. He remembered the battle, and how badly it had gone. When Requiem had gone down, his vision had gone red. _What happened?_ _What have I done?_  

Ryoutarou was filled with guilt, shame, and other emotions that he couldn't, or wouldn’t, name. _I'm a mess._ _I can't stay here._ He grabbed the closest shirt and pants at hand and put them on, not caring about appearances. He shoved his phone and wallet into his pocket, slipped on his shoes, and walked out into the cold. Slamming the door violently behind him, Ryoutarou stomped down the stairs. 

Some time later, he arrived in front of the Dicey Cafe. His long walk in the cold air had calmed his anger, but had left him feeling drained. He leaned heavily against the door, opening it and allowing the warm air of the bar to envelope him. He took a deep breath, the air a comforting mixture of wood and food smells. The warm atmosphere and familiar surroundings were a balm to his shattered nerves. The door slowly closed behind him as Ryoutarou trudged to the end of the bar.

Andrew, standing behind the bar as usual, was surprised to see him this early on a Saturday. _Usually he would be playing ALO at this time of day. Is something wrong?_ He took a closer look at Ryoutarou as he moved to sit down in his usual spot. _He looks like shit. What is wrong with him?_ Concerned, Andrew grabbed his phone and texted Kazuto. “ _Ryoutarou just showed up at the Cafe, and he doesn’t look good. You might wanna come down here.”_ He sent the message as Ryoutarou sat heavily on a stool near the corner of the bar.

Ryoutarou motioned to his friend behind the bar. “Andrew, bring me a whiskey. Make it a double.”

Andrew poured Ryoutarou a glass of dark amber whiskey and set it in front of him. Ryoutarou grabbed the glass and slowly took a sip. The warmth from the alcohol settled in his chest, but did nothing to soothe the ache he felt. _God, I feel so stupid. I can’t believe I lost it like that. I can’t believe that she saw me lose it like that._ He sighed. _I can’t believe I didn’t talk to her after, when she all but begged me to…_

On the long, cold walk to the bar, his memories of what had happened had sharpened. He knew exactly what he had done, if not why. _Why am I such a mess?_ He gritted his teeth and pulled his hair in frustration as he rested his head in his hand, with his elbow on the bar. _She’s never going to talk to me again._

Andrew, looking at how miserable he looked, realized that he couldn’t wait for Kazuto to get there. “Man, you look terrible. What the Hell happened to you?”

Ryoutarou lifted his head out of his hand, and took another sip from his glass. “Nothing, something, I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet.” He sipped his whiskey, welcoming the numbing effect. He drank the rest of the whiskey in the glass. “Another, Andrew.”

“Are you sure, man? Usually you’re not a big drinker.” 

“Please. Today I need it.”

Andrew rubbed his head as he reached around for the bottle. “Okay, but I’m still not sure that’s wise. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Ryoutarou shook his head as he watched Andrew pour the whiskey into the glass. He cupped the glass with both hands and stared into the liquid. He sat like that for some time, and didn’t even hear the door open when Kazuto entered the bar.

Kazuto closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bar and sat on the stool closest to Ryoutarou. _He looks like shit. What happened to him?_ Andrew sat a glass of orange juice in front of Kazuto. _No point in beating around the bush._ Kazuto sipped his juice and looked directly at Ryoutarou. “Okay, spill it. It is obvious that something happened. Just tell us and get it over with.”

Ryoutarou looked up and blinked in surprise. _I didn’t even notice that he was here. I must really be out of it._ He also realized that Kazuto would not leave him be until he told him what was up. Relenting, he sighed, and began to recount the events of that afternoon.

“...And then I logged out. I didn’t even bother to say anything to her. I just left. I… I didn’t know what to say to her, and now it is too late. Requiem will never want to see me again.” Ryoutarou hung his head. One hot tear forced its way out of his eyes and make its slow way down his cheek. He picked up his glass and took another sip of his drink.

Both Kazuto and Andrew had listened to Ryoutarou’s story. When he finished, they both looked at each other, with a knowing look in their eyes. _The problem here is twofold,_ Kazuto thought. _One is the problem of why he lost it. Easy enough to explain. The other is the problem of the girl. That one will be harder._  

Kazuto put his hand on Ryoutarou’s shoulder. “We’ve all been there, man. Ever since SAO, we’ve all had the nightmares, the flashbacks. Sometimes we’re fine. Other times, we’re not.” On the other side of the bar, Andrew nodded in agreement. 

Kazuto continued, “I’ve lost it before in ALO. It is easy to forget sometimes that in ALO, character death is just that. It is just the character dying, and it will respawn with very few consequences. After our experiences, sometimes Full Dive just seems too real.”

Ryoutarou sighed as he set his empty glass back on the top of the bar. “I know. But it was the first time it ever happened to me. I’ve been playing ALO for over a year, and I’ve never lost it before. I’ve died in the game lots, more than I would like to mention, and had other players die in front of me too. So why was this time so different?”

Andrew chuckled. “It’s obvious. You like that girl. Her death was a breaking point for you.”

Ryoutarou groaned as he laid his arms on the bar, resting his head on them. Muffled, he said, “That was what I was afraid of. If I were her, I would never want to see me again. How can I even begin to apologize for this.”

Kazuto thought about it a moment. “Let me talk to her first. I’ll try to explain the why and how, so that you can apologize to her. I’ll go back out to that tree and wait around for a few days and see if she shows up.”

Ryoutarou looked up at Kazuto, smiling weakly. “Thanks, man. You’re the best.”


	4. Bent

January 10, 2026  
10:00 PST

Katherine was sitting in her kitchen, staring at the stack of pancakes she had made for breakfast. She couldn’t get the events of last night out of her head. Her thoughts just kept chasing each other around and around.  _ I just can’t understand what made him act that way _ . She had tried to make sense of it, and unfortunately she couldn’t.  She called her best friend last night to talk it over. 

Katherine and her friend had decided that he must of had some reason to act the way he did.  Even though Katherine had only known Klein a short time, his behavior seemed out of character. Maybe it was the time he spent in SAO that caused him to react the way he did.  Her friend had warned her to be careful since you never know about people.  But Katherine was willing to give him a chance to explain, because she really wanted to know what was going on with him.

But that would have to wait until later in the day. They had not been meeting each other until around 19:00, so she still had most of the day to waste before he was likely to be online.

***

January 11, 2026  
14:00 JST

Requiem flew over the meadows of level 20. She was on her way to the tree that she had asked Klein to meet her at before.  _ It is a long shot, but maybe he will be there. _ When she had logged on, there had not been a message from him, but her friends list indicated that he was currently online.

The tree was coming into sight. Requiem slowed down and began to descend. Her feet gently touched the ground as her golden wings dissipated. She noticed that a figure dressed in black was laying under the tree.  _ Is that Kirito? Is he… asleep? _

As she got closer, she could see that his arms were folded under his head, and that he was fast asleep.  _ How can he sleep like that in a game? _ Requiem loudly cleared her throat. Kirito stirred and opened one eye. He yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. While he rubbed his eyes, he drowsily said, “Hi, Requiem. I was hoping that I’d see you here.”

Requiem was surprised.  _ He was waiting out here for me?  _ “Why?” 

Kirito sat up, crossing his legs. He motioned for Requiem to sit, and she did, pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her arms on her knees and laid her head on them. 

Kirito took a deep breath. “Klein told me about yesterday's battle. I thought that maybe I should tell you a little bit about Klein and why he reacted as strongly as he did.” 

Requiem winced.  _ I knew that he would want to talk about that. Why is Kirito talking to me about this and not Klein? Is it THAT bad?  _ “I’m listening.”

Kirito continued, “So, we already told you that we were both in SAO, as were most of our friends. Being in a situation like that, well, it changes you.”

He looked down at the ground, absently running his fingers through the grass. “The thing about SAO was that it was not just a game. From the moment that we all logged in on launch day it ceased being a game. It was our reality, for two years. We ate there, slept there, lived and died there.”

Kirito looked up at Requiem before continuing, “We all knew that any day could be our last, especially the members of the Advance team. We all saw so many other players die, killed by monsters, or despair. Some were even killed by other players.” He paused for a moment. “Many of us killed players, too.”

Kirito held up three fingers. “I killed three people in SAO. They were all red players, Player Killers, that would have killed me without a second thought.” Kirito let his hand fall down to his lap. “I don’t know if Klein killed anyone, but he was in the fight with the Laughing Coffin guild, so it is likely that he did.” 

Kirito sighed. “The fear of your own death, the death of friends and allies, and the killing of others, it intrinsically changes you. And then when he saw you fall yesterday, it all came rushing back, and he snapped.”

Requiem had listened to all of this in a stunned silence.  _ Poor Klein. In theory I knew that SAO was a horrible situation, but I never even considered just how much it would have affected them. No wonder he lost it. _

Requiem lifted her head from her arms. “So now what? Does he want to talk to me? Or is this his way of saying goodbye?” Her voice caught slightly on the last word.

Kirito shook his head. “If you are willing to hear him out, he wanted to talk to you. He just didn't know how to explain all of this himself.” Kirito chuckled. “I think he is embarrassed about all of this.”

Requiem took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.  _ It was always the plan to hear Klein out if he wanted to talk.  _ “Okay, I’ll listen to what he has to say.”

Kirito pulled up his menu screen and sent Klein a message. “ _ Requiem came out to the tree and is willing to talk.” _ He received a response almost immediately. “ _ I’ll be there soon.” _

Kirito turned his attention back to Requiem. “Klein is on his way. If you want, I’ll wait with you until he arrives.” 

Requiem nodded. “Okay. Why don’t you tell me some stories about Klein while we wait?”

Kirito leaned back against the tree trunk. He began to recount stories from all of the times that he and Klein had played together, starting with that fateful day when they both logged on to SAO...

***

Klein had been waiting impatiently at the cabin, pacing the floors nervously.  _ There is no guarantee that she will log on today. Or that she will go to the tree. What if she doesn't listen to Kirito? What if she doesn’t believe him? What if… _

His thoughts were interrupted by a message from Kirito. He pulled it up and read it quickly, his heart beating rapidly. Klein whispered “Yesss!” as he jumped slightly in the air, fist pumping the sky. He sent a reply as he rushed out the door.

The trip from the lakeside forest of level 22 to the meadows of level 20 were a blur. Klein flew as fast as he could to get to the tree.  _ Wait for me, just a little longer…  _ Klein’s heart was beating so loudly that it was the only sound that he could hear.  _ My heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest. I can’t believe that she agreed to see me. What exactly am I going to say to her? _

The tree was just coming into sight. Klein could see Requiem and Kirito sitting together. As he got closer, he saw Kirito stand up, wave goodbye to Requiem, and take off. Kirito approached Klein, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing the words “Good Luck” as he flew away.  _ Thanks, Kirito. I owe you one… _

Klein dropped to the ground, his speed a little faster than he intended. He stumbled a few steps forward before stopping in front of Requiem. Her green eyes were bright, as if she was on the verge of tears.  _ My fault. It is all my fault. _ Klein hung his head, not daring to look her in the eyes.

Klein bowed deeply at the waist. “I’m so sorry, Requiem. There is nothing that I can say that can make my behavior yesterday acceptable. I acted terribly, and I humbly ask you for your forgiveness, and a second chance.”

Klein kept his bow, looking at the ground and waiting for Requiem to say something. Several moments passed with only the sound of the gentle breeze rustling the leaves breaking the silence. Then Klein thought he heard Requiem say something. He snuck a glance up at her and saw that she was crying.  _ Oh, shit! What did I do this time? _

Klein stood up, panicking, and hurriedly said, “Please, Requiem, don’t cry. I’m a jerk. I’ll leave. You never have to see me ever again. I’ll do anything you want, but please don’t cry.” His voice caught as he softly added, “I’m not worth it.” He slowly turned to go.

Requiem began to sob harder. In between the sobs, as he was walking away, she managed to choke out, “No, don’t leave.”  _ Please don’t leave. _

Klein stopped and sighed in relief. He turned back towards Requiem. His eyes went wide as she ran towards him.  _ What is she doing? _ Before he had time to react, she had thrown her arms around him. He stood there in shock for a few moments before hesitantly reaching around to wrap his arms around her, returning the embrace. 

Klein rested his forehead on the top of her head. Then he said softly, “I guess that means that I’ve been forgiven?”

Requiem laughed as she sniffled back the last of her tears. Klein held her tighter, not wanting the embrace to end. 


	5. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T for teen fluff. As in cavity-inducing fluff, or so my beta tells me.

January 24, 2026  
13:00 JST

Klein was standing under the tree on level 20, his back against the rough wood of the trunk and one leg crossed in front of the other. HIs arms were crossed across his chest, and his head was bowed slightly as he thought about the last few weeks. _I thought I had blown it completely, with that breakdown I had. And she forgave me. I can’t believe that she forgave me. I’m not sure that I could have, if the situation was reversed._

He sighed and closed his eyes. _I had a lot of fun playing with Requiem last weekend. I want to learn more about her. I want to introduce her to my friends. I want to tell her… how much I like her…_

Klein opened his eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky. _She will be here any minute._ As if that thought had conjured her up, Klein could see a tiny gold dot in the distance slowly growing larger and larger. Requiem flew towards the tree and landed softly in front of Klein. He pushed away from the tree and opened his arms.

Requiem took the invitation and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a warm embrace. Klein sighed, content in the moment. _I wish I could kiss her. I wish that the system would let me…_

Muffled, with her head against his chest, Requiem asked, “What did you say?”

Klein stiffened, panicked. _Shit! Did I say that out loud?_ “N...nothing…” His heart was racing. They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before Klein released her from his arms and she stepped back away from him.

Requiem smiled, her face slightly flushed. “Thank you for the messages you sent me this week. They were sweet.” Every day for the past week, Klein had left Requiem messages when he logged out for the night. They were mostly things like “ _I hope you have a good day today”_ and “ _I'm looking forward to seeing you on Saturday.”_ Requiem had found them thoughtful and sweet, and she had responded in kind.

Klein grinned. “You’re welcome, I liked the ones you sent to me, too.” _I would hate to have to admit how happy those messages made me, or the fact that I haven't erased them…_

Requiem cleared her throat, trying not to notice how Klein blushed when he mentioned her messages to him. _Why does he look embarrassed? There was nothing in them…_ “So what are we going to do today? Are we exploring level 29? Or did you have something else in mind?”

Klein shook his head. He had thought about this for a while. “My friends Kirito and Asuna have a cabin on level 22. I want to take you there, if that's okay.”

Requiem was slightly surprised. _He wants me to meet more of his friends. Does he like me as much as I like him?_ She nodded, “Okay, lead the way.”

Klein had a better idea. He walked up beside her and took her hand. He turned his head to look at her as he summoned his wings. “Ready?”

Requiem’s wings appeared and she nodded. They took off from the tree together, and flew off towards the warp gate, still holding hands.

***

They arrived at the cabin a short time later. Klein, still holding Requiem’s hand, walked up the steps to the front porch, and knocked on the door. He slowly opened the door, revealing a comfortable sitting area inside of the cabin. Asuna and Kirito were seated on one of the couches, with Yui in pixie form sitting on Asuna’s shoulder. There was no one else in the cabin.

Klein smiled as he gently squeezed Requiem’s hand and led her into the cabin. _Perfect. I wanted her to meet Asuna. I think they will be good friend. But I think Lisbeth would be a little too much to take right now._ He let go of her hand to close the door and started the introductions. “Requiem, this is Asuna. She’s a good friend from SAO, and Kirito’s girlfriend. And that is Yui. She is a bit, um, difficult to explain…”

Kirito interjected, “She is an artificial intelligence program that was created for SAO, but not used. Asuna and I found her in SAO, and adopted her. I managed to save her when SAO was destroyed.”

Klein continued, “Like I said, difficult to explain.” Both Asuna and Requiem giggled at the look that Klein was giving Kirito. Klein pointed to Requiem. “Asuna, this is Requiem. She is the girl that I have been telling you about for the last few weeks.”

Asuna rose from the couch and walked over to Requiem, offering her hand. Requiem took it and said, “Nice to meet you, Asuna.”

Asuna nodded, “Same here. There are snacks and tea on the table, please help yourself.”

Requiem let go of Asuna’s hand and moved to sit on the other couch. Klein sat next to her. Asuna returned to her seat on the couch and picked up her cup from the table. Requiem poured a cup of tea for herself and one for Klein. She handed him his cup and watched him add a little honey to it. _I’ll remember that, for next time…_

Requiem absently sipped her tea, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Kirito was the first to speak. “So, Requiem, I was telling you stories about Klein the other day, but I didn’t have time to tell you this one. The time that Klein fell for Thor in drag.”

Klein groaned, “Kirito, how about we not tell her that one? It’s so embarrassing…” Klein was turning red all the way to his ears.

Requiem smiled. _He is so cute when he is embarrassed._

Kirito, despite Klein’s protests, began to tell Requiem the story of how they retrieved the legendary sword Excalibur, and ended up with Thor’s legendary hammer Mjölnir in the process. Every once in awhile, Klein or Asuna would interrupt to clarify the story. After that story was done, they told other stories of their adventures in ALO and SAO.

Several hours passed. Klein yawned and stretched his hands over his head. “I wish I could lay down somewhere.” 

Requiem, feeling bold, said, “Go ahead. You can lay your head in my lap and stretch out on the couch.”

Klein was surprised. _Really?_ “Okay.” He turned to lay his head on her lap and stretched out, his feet hanging off the edge of the couch. He looked up at Requiem and said, as she started to tentatively run her fingers through his hair, “Mmm, that feels really good. Please, keep doing that.”

Requiem smiled. _This feels good, and right, to me too._ She continued to play with his soft reddish-colored hair, enjoying the feel of it and the small noises of pleasure he made. His eyes were closed, and his breathing began to slow. His body relaxed and, before long, he was asleep.

Requiem looked up and saw that Kirito’s head was laying on Asuna’s shoulder. He was also asleep. Requiem sighed, “I just don’t get how they can sleep so easily in a game.”

Asuna smiled warmly, “Kirito falls asleep here all of the time. He’s just a master at napping. But I can’t think of the last time that I have seen Klein fall asleep in the game. He must really feel comfortable with you.”

Requiem blushed. Her fingers were still moving through Klein’s hair. _I don’t want to stop._ “Do you think so?”

Asuna nodded, “I haven’t seen Klein this comfortable with anyone in a very long time.”   

Requiem looked down on Klein’s sleeping face. His face seemed even kinder, and softer somehow, in sleep. She smiled. _I wish I could kiss you, too._

***

Klein awoke slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the sensation of fingers running through his hair. _Mmm, that feels really good…_ Then he realized that his head was pillowed on someone’s lap. Then he remembered where he was. _I’m laying in Requiem’s lap. I must have fallen asleep..._ He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Requiem smiling down on him.

Amused, she said, “Welcome back, sleepyhead.”

Drowsily, he responded, “How long was I asleep?”

She stopped running her fingers through his hair, and put her finger on her chin as she answered, “About an hour or so.”

Klein tried not to look disappointed. _I wish she hadn’t stopped playing with my hair. I really liked it._ “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

Requiem blushed. “I didn’t mind.”

Klein turned his head towards the other couch and noticed that Kirito and Asuna were gone. “When did they leave?”

“Thirty minutes ago. They said something about working on a project for someone named Yuuki in the real world.”

Klein nodded. _I remember that now. Kirito had mentioned something about not staying online long today. He wanted to recalibrate the cameras that allow Yuuki to see the outside world._

He sighed as he slowly sat up. _There is something I want to ask her, and I just can’t do it while laying in her lap. No matter how much I enjoyed being there._

Klein sat with his back to the armrest of the couch, so he could face Requiem. She turned to do the same. Klein steadied himself with a deep breath before saying,”Requiem, I want to know more about you. The real you.”

Requiem nodded. “What do you want to know?”

“Would you video chat with me? I want to see you.”

Requiem was hesitant. _I don’t look a thing like my avatar. Is he going to be disappointed? Does he look like his avatar? Wait_... “But...I don’t speak Japanese. Do you know English?”

Klein smiled. “I learned English in school, and I use it some at work. I think I can manage. Please, Requiem.”

Requiem sighed. “Okay. When?”

Klein excitedly answered, “Right now. Send me your info and we’ll log off and chat now.”

Requiem nodded as she pulled up her menu. She sent him the information he would need to call her. “Give me 20 minutes after we log off. Then I’ll be ready.”

Klein nodded. “See you then.”

***

After logging off of ALO, Katherine began flying around her apartment in a near panic. She ran into the bathroom to put on some makeup and fix her hair. Then she was in her bedroom to find a suitable top. She chose a black blouse that was low-cut but not too revealing. Then, she was booting up her laptop and trying to find the perfect place in her apartment to chat from. She had just gotten settled when she heard the familiar chime of the video chat program.

_My heart is beating so fast…_ She took a deep breath to center herself before hitting the connect button. The screen turned momentarily black, and then she saw Klein. _He looks a lot like his avatar._ She giggled internally. _He is even wearing a bandana._

Ryoutarou was also getting his first look at Katherine. _She doesn’t look like her avatar at all. Wait, her eyes. They are the same color of green as they are in the game. She is really pretty…_ He took a moment to admire how the light shone on her auburn hair. Then he cleared his throat, and in very hesitant English said, “Hello, my name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou. 

Kat sighed. _I will never be able to pronounce that..._  “Hello. My name is Katherine Bell. My friends call me Kat. Can I call you Ryou?”

Ryoutarou nodded. “Hai*.” He realized that he had answered her in Japanese, but she didn’t seem to mind. _This might actually work…_

He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to think about what to say, and how to say it in English. “I am 25 years old. How old are you, Neko-chan*?”

Kat blinked. _Neko-chan? What does that mean? It is really cute…_ ”I am 25 too. So, tell me a little about yourself, outside of the game.”

Ryoutarou and Katherine then spent the next few hours talking to each other, learning about the other person’s real life. Then Ryoutarou noticed that Katherine’s head was beginning to droop. _What time is it there? I really don’t want to say goodbye, but maybe I should let her go to bed?_ “Neko-chan, I know it is late there. We should say goodbye.” 

Katherine sighed. _I don’t_ _want to say goodbye_. _But I can barely keep my eyes open._ “Okay. Let’s meet tomorrow at 13:00, at the tree. Goodnight, Ryou.”

“Oyasumi*, Neko-chan.” With that, Katherine’s screen turned dark as Ryoutarou disconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: Hai = Yes, Neko = Cat, and Oyasumi = Goodnight.
> 
> If the translations are incorrect, please forgive me. I do not speak Japanese.


	6. Roses and Violets

February 14, 2026  
15:55 JST

Klein and Requiem were making their way through the newest dungeon on level 30. They had spent several hours exploring the rooms of the dungeon and fighting the stronger, and smarter, kobolds on this floor. Requiem really enjoyed playing with Klein, it allowed her to stretch her abilities further.  _ Plus, I like spending time with him. I really wish that he didn’t live in Japan! _

She sighed.  _ At least we have been video chatting with each other a few times a week. And then there are the messages that we leave for each other.  _ Requiem smiled as she thought about the video message Klein… _ no Ryou, don’t forget his real name _ … had left for her to see this morning. “ _ Ohayō*, Neko-chan. Have  a good day at work. I am looking forward to seeing you tonight in ALO.” _  All of the small things that Klein did, both in game and in real life, were what attracted Requiem to him.  _ And it makes me sure that he feels the same way too. _

Requiem checked her screen for the time as the two of them walked down a long hallway. They had been playing for awhile and she had suggested that they return to a nearby safe zone to take a break. She did need the break but really she wanted to give Klein the Valentine’s Day gift she had gotten him.   _ We are almost there. Just in time, too. _ It was almost midnight, in California, which meant it would be Valentine’s Day in both their countries. She had done some research and had learned about how Valentine’s Day worked in Japan.  _ It is a little different than in the U.S., since only girls give out chocolates. _ Requiem had logged in yesterday and bought a box of special  _ honmei choco* _ being sold for the holiday. 

Requiem felt the familiar warm sensation of the barrier around the safe zone as they walked in. Klein pointed to a spot against a wall. “Let’s go sit over there.” Requiem nodded and allowed Klein to lead her to the wall. She slid to the floor, stretching out her legs in front of her and setting her hands on her legs. Klein sat down, cross-legged. He took his hand and placed it on Requiem’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Requiem was already blushing as she opened up her menu.  _ It’s midnight, now or never… _ Requiem went to her item list and searched for the chocolates.  _ Ah, there they are. _ She clicked on the item and the box of chocolates appeared in her hand. She held them out to Klein and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Klein.”

Klein started.  _ I didn’t even realize that was today. It’s been awhile since a girl has given me Valentine’s chocolate.  _ He smiled as he reached out to take the box, but then panic began to set in.  _ Shit, what is the tradition in America? Was I supposed to give her something? Have I screwed up somehow without knowing it?  _

Requiem grinned as Klein took the box from her.  _ What was I supposed to say now? Oh, right…  _ “Thank you for accepting the chocolates.”

Klein sighed in relief.  _ She knows how this works in Japan. Thank goodness. I just have to worry about White Day, then.  _ He opened the box to reveal fancy chocolates, all decorated differently. T _ hese look like  _ honmei _ chocolates. I wonder if she realizes the significance? _ Klein chose a piece that was decorated with little red hearts. He picked it up and held it out to Requiem. “Would you like a piece?”

Requiem nodded. She began to lay her hand out for it, but then she thought of a better idea. She smiled mischievously as she leaned forward to take a bite of the chocolate Klein was still holding in his hand. Klein blushed, thinking  _ I thought she was going to take it, not eat it out of my hand…  _

Requiem leaned back as she allowed the chocolate to slowly melt in her mouth. “Mmm…”  _ This chocolate is divine…  _ As the first bite melted away, she leaned forward again to get the other half of the chocolate.

Klein felt a shiver go down his spine as Requiem’s teeth nipped the ends of his fingers.  _ Th...This was much better than her taking it from me.  _

After the chocolate was gone, Requiem leaned over and whispered in Klein’s ear, “I hope you enjoy the chocolates.”

Klein couldn’t help but think  _ I already have…  _

***

March 14, 2026 (White Day)  
16:00 JST

Requiem had met up with Klein earlier in the day, and they had decided to go to Kirito and Asuna’s cabin instead of exploring the dungeons today. When they arrived at the cabin, Kirito and Asuna were there alone. Kirito was asleep on Asuna’s shoulder as she read. They had settled in quietly, with Requiem sitting on one end of the couch and Klein stretching out, like he often did, with his head on her lap. She had played with his hair until he dozed off.

Asuna and Requiem had talked while the boys slept. When Kirito woke a little later, Asuna and Kirito had logged off for the day. Requiem sighed.  _ They had a date in the real world. I wish we could do that.  _ She looked down at Klein’s sleeping face and smiled.  _ I would love to go on a real date with you… _

Klein began to stir. He sighed deeply as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Requiem’s smiling face looking down towards him.  _ I could get used to waking up to that sight. _ He carefully stretched and began to sit up. He checked the clock and saw that it was a little past 16:00.  _ That means it is past midnight for her. _

Requiem asked, “Did you have a good nap?”

Klein nodded, “Absolutely. Thank you.” Klein pulled up his menu and looked through his items.  _ Where did they go? I know I put them in here… Ha, found them.  _ Klein tapped on the item name and a box appeared in his hands.  _ I hope she likes them… _

He held out the box to Requiem. “Happy White Day, Requiem. I got these for you.” 

Requiem took the box from Klein. She opened the box to reveal white chocolates in the shape of blooming roses. Half were colored red, the others were still white. She gasped.  _ They are almost too pretty to eat… _

She picked up a red rose and held it between her fingers. “Care to try one?” Requiem held the chocolate out to Klein. He started to put his hand out to take it and she shook her head. “No, I want you to eat it from my fingers.” 

Klein blushed furiously as he nodded. He leaned in to gingerly take a bite.  Klein savored the chocolate as it melted on his tongue. When it was gone, he carefully took the second bite, his teeth barely brushing Requiem’s fingers. 

A shiver of pleasure went through Requiem’s body.  _ Mmm, better than chocolate. No wonder he looked so happy when I did it.  _  She sighed as she laid the chocolate box on the table. Requiem moved in closer to Klein. He put his arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. Quietly, she said, “I’m jealous of Kirito and Asuna. They are so lucky, getting to go on a date today. I wish we could.”

Klein sighed as he replied, “I wish we could, too…”

***

March 15, 2026  
18:00 JST

Kirito and Asuna were sitting on the couch inside the cabin, studying for exams. There was a knock on the door, and Klein entered the cabin. Asuna looked up as he came in and said, “I thought you were playing with Requiem today.”

Klein sighed as he closed the door. “I was. But it is 2:00 in the morning in California, and she was tired. She logged off to go to bed.” He walked over to the empty couch and flopped onto it with a groan. “This is going to kill me…”

Klein laid his head on the back of the couch. He put his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. “Why does she have to live so far away? The distance, the time difference, all of it, it is just too hard. Being with her, but not being with her. Touching her, but not the REAL her, and only as much as the system allows. I don’t know how much longer I can do it.”

Kirito asked, “Well, do you want to stop seeing her, then?”

Klein’s head shot up. “NO! That’s the problem. I...I think I’m falling in love with her. And I have no idea what to do about it…” He put his head in his hands.

Asuna and Kirito exchanged knowing looks. They had both suspected from watching the two of them that they were in love with each other, but Klein was the first one to admit it. Kirito thought,  _ Now the problem is what to do about it. There’s not much that can be done, unfortunately. Either she would need to move to Japan, or he would have to move to America.  _ Kirito sighed.  _ I can see why he is so upset about it. _

Kirito wished he could reassure his friend that it was going to work out.  _ But I just don’t see a way that it can…  _ He let out a deep breath and said, “Klein, this whole thing is a terrible situation for you. Requiem seems like a nice girl, and I know that you guys are both crazy about each other. It’s awful that things are the way that they are. But there isn’t anything that you can do right now to change it, so just hang in there, for now.”

Asuna spoke up. “Let’s talk about something that you can do something about. Her birthday is on Friday, right? Are you doing something for her, Klein?”

Klein lifted his head from his hands. “Yes, I have a few things in mind. I think she will be surprised. The only thing that I have left to decide is what to get her as a present. I have been racking my brain, going through all of the conversations I have had with her, and I can’t think of a good idea.”

Asuna smiled.  _ Something that I can help with. Good. _ “I have an idea. Yesterday, while you were asleep, she and I were talking about what items in the game we would like to have. She mentioned that she was saving up for a custom item to augment her spellcasting abilities.”

Klein jumped up from the couch, excited. “Asuna, that is a great idea! I have to go!” He ran to the door, banging the door open and it banged closed behind him in his rush.

Kirito chuckled. “I think you may have hit the mark with that one.”

Asuna smiled. “It would seem that way.” Asuna and Kirito wrapped an arm around each other’s waists, and continued to read the material for their exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Ohayō = Good Morning  
> Honmei Choco = a special kind of chocolate that girls buy for boys/men that they feel romantic feelings for. It is usually homemade or more expensive than what is referred to as "obligatory chocolate", which is given to coworkers, etc.
> 
> I'm not really sure what happened to this chapter. It was supposed to be a fun, fluffy Valentine's/White Day chapter and it turned into all of this angst over them being apart from each other.


	7. I Do It for You

March 20, 2026  
10:30 PST

Kat was sitting at her desk at work, reading through her work emails on her computer when the flower delivery man came in. She didn’t pay him any attention. _After all, no one ever sends me flowers. Even if today is my birthday. Too bad, those roses are really beautiful…_ It was a bouquet of two dozen yellow roses with red tips, in a clear glass vase.

The receptionist took the flowers from the man and he turned to leave. Kat watched out of the corner of her eye to see who the lucky person was. _Probably Janine. Her husband sends her flowers for everything._

But instead of heading towards Janine’s desk on the other side of the room, the receptionist started to make her way towards Kat’s desk. _No... really? Did someone really send me flowers?_ The receptionist set the flowers on the corner of Kat’s desk. She said, “Someone sent you birthday flowers, huh? Who sent them, your parents?”

Kat huffed in response. _How...unkind...as if I am incapable of having anyone but my parents send me flowers… Oh, please, don’t be from them…_ Kat reached out and took the card out of the flowers. Hesitantly, she opened the card. It read, “ _Happy Birthday, Neko-chan! Have a great day. I can’t wait to see you later. - Tsuboi Ryoutarou_ ”

Kat smiled. _He sent me flowers. I can’t believe he thought to send me flowers…_ “Actually, my boyfriend sent them.” Kat somehow resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the receptionist. The receptionist, looking a little disappointed at losing her object of ridicule, made a small, discourteous noise as she returned to her desk.

Curious, Kat quickly looked up what the color of the roses meant on Google. _Okay, it says here that yellow roses with red tips means friendship and falling in love… Wait, falling in love?_ Her mind was spinning. _Can Ryou be falling in love with me? Did he choose this color on purpose? Or did he just pick them because he thought they were pretty?_

Kat tried to push these thoughts into the back of her mind and continue her work. But it was no use. _I just can’t seem to think about anything but him…_

Kat looked at the time. _It is almost 11. Time to go to that meeting the boss told us about yesterday. I wonder what it is about?_ Kat locked her computer before rising from her desk. She walked down the short hallway to the conference room, which was quickly filling with employees from her department. Mr. Rhodes, the boss, came in shortly after she arrived and took a seat.

Mr. Rhodes took a moment, allowing the normal buzz of conversation to die down before he started. “Okay, people. I have some big news to share with everyone. Our company has just partnered with a Japanese company. We are going to have exclusive rights to import their products.Their products are in huge demand right now, and this deal will make our company quite a bit of money.”

He took a deep breath. “Now, I know you have to be wondering why I called you all in for this announcement. We need someone to transfer to the office of our new partner company, in Tokyo, Japan. They want someone from our department, since we would be working closely with them. I will ask anyone that is interested to speak with me about it before the end of next week. If no one volunteers, someone will be assigned to the position. That is all.”

Kat sat at the table in shock. _Did...did he just say that someone will be transferring to Japan? I have to try for that transfer._ People slowly filed out of the conference room. Kat looked up to see that the only ones left in the room were the boss and herself. She hesitantly said, “Mr. Rhodes? What do I need to do to apply for the transfer?”

He sighed in relief. _If no one was willing to take it, she would have been the one I would have had to make go. I’m glad that she seems to want the transfer_. “Don’t worry, all that you have to do is fill out a short form. I will email it to you when I return to my desk. Just fill it out and email it back to me. Then, I’ll make the final decision based on seniority.”

Kat nodded. Mr. Rhodes left the conference room, leaving Kat sitting alone. She was trying hard to contain her excitement. _I may be able to move to Tokyo…_

***

March 20, 2026  
19:00 PST

Klein was waiting for Requiem underneath their tree on level 20. _I hope that she enjoyed the roses. I bet she was surprised._ He smiled. _I wonder if she looked up what the color meant? I hope she did…_

Klein sighed as he leaned against the tree. _I’ve been out here for a while. I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t late. Not today._ He and Requiem had agreed to meet soon after she got home from work, even though it was a little early for him. _It is only 11:00 here._ _But today is all about her._

Klein had found a shop that sold Japanese-style birthday cakes in the game, and had purchased one for this evening. He had spread a blanket out beneath the tree and had set up the cake and her gift on it. _I had it made especially for her. I hope that she likes it. I think that she will._

He tried not to pace as he waited for Requiem to arrive. _She should be here any time now._ Klein kept scanning the sky for her. Finally, he saw the sunlight glint off of her golden hair. He waited for her to land before running up to her. Klein threw his arms wide open, and Requiem fell into them. They shared a warm embrace, as Klein whispered in her ear softly, “Have you had a happy birthday?”

Against his chest, Requiem nodded. She turned her head slightly so he could hear her better. “Yes, and it just got so much better. Thank you so much for the roses. They are beautiful, and they were a wonderful surprise.”

Klein rested his forehead on the top of her head and smiled. “I’m glad that you liked them. I put a lot of thought into what color of rose to send.” _Did she look? Does she know what I was trying to say?_

Requiem’s eyes widened. _He chose that color on purpose then? I know he wasn’t trying to say that he just wants to be friends. Friends don’t hold each other like this. So...he was admitting his feelings for me…_

Reluctantly, Klein broke the embrace and took her hand. “Your birthday isn’t over yet, and I have more surprises for you. Follow me.” He lead her to the blanket.

Requiem gasped in surprise. “Klein, this is too much. First, the roses and now this?”

Klein responded, “Why? You are more than worth it. Here, sit down and have some cake before you open your present.” He gingerly sat down and pulled her gently to the blanket. She folded her legs under her skirt as he took a knife and cut a slice of cake. Klein handed her a small plate with the cake and a fork. She took a bite. “Mmm, so this is Japanese sponge cake? It is divine. No wonder it is so popular for birthdays.”

She held out a piece of cake on the end of her fork to Klein. “Here, have a bite.” Klein obliged, allowing her to place the fork in his mouth. He savored the taste. _This is a really well-made cake. It is the best I’ve had in a very long time…_ Klein smiled as he watched Requiem eat the cake. _She looks so happy._ Klein chuckled low in his throat as he moved to cut a piece of cake for himself.

As they ate, they chatted about how their days had gone. Requiem told him about work, but omitted the part about the possible transfer. _No point in getting his hopes up. What if it fell through? What if someone else wanted it? Nearly everyone in the office has more seniority than me…_

After finishing the cake, Klein handed her the brightly colored package. It was small, fitting easily in her hand. Requiem’s heart was beating erratically. _What could he have possibly gotten for me that fits in such a small box?_

Requiem slowly untied the ribbon and allowed it to flutter to the ground. It dissipated into tiny shards of light. She did the same with the paper to reveal a small black velvet box. _It looks like a jewelry box, maybe for a necklace?_

She opened the box to reveal a gold pendant on a delicate golden chain. Her breath caught. _It is so beautiful…_ The pendant was a bass clef and an inverted treble clef, joined together to form a heart. She clicked on the necklace, and saw to her surprise that it was a usable accessory, with the following attributes:

**Item Name: Muses’ Grace**  
**Item Type: Accessory**  
**Rarity: Custom**  
**Attributes: +20 spellcasting, type: music (Pooka)**  
**+10% total MP**  
**-20% MP cost**  


Requiem whistled quietly. _I had been saving up to buy one with half the stats this one has. This is too much, he’s done too much…_

Requiem looked up from the necklace at Klein, who was grinning widely. “Do you like it?”

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “It’s wonderful. B..but it is too much! Why?”

Klein was taken aback. He responded without thought, “Because I love you…” His face turned bright red as the words escaped from his mouth. He looked down to the ground to avoid seeing her reaction to his confession.

Requiem nearly dropped the box in her hand. _He… really does love me?_ Tears ran down her face as she whispered, “I love you too…”

Klein’s head jerked up. He face was lit up with a dazzling smile. _She loves me too. I had hoped…_ He quickly opened his menu and officially transferred the item from his inventory to hers. Requiem laughed through the last of her tears as she hit the accept button. Wasting no time, she equipped the necklace. It disappeared from her hand, and the pendant and chain reappeared around her neck. She gently fingered the pendant, and said, “I will wear it all the time. Thank you.”

Klein stood up and reached down for Requiem’s hand. She allowed herself to be pulled up and into his arms. Klein murmured, “I have one more surprise for you. Will you dance with me?”

Requiem nodded as she nestled further into his embrace, moving her arms so that her hands rested on his back. “I would love to.”

Klein opened his menu, still holding Requiem close with his other arm. He clicked on an item name, and a small, black diamond appeared in his hand. He pushed the button on the top, and moved his arm back around Requiem’s waist. The small recording device began to play the opening notes to a love ballad. Requiem gasped as she recognized her favorite love song.

The vocals of the song started:

“Look into my eyes,  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart,  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more...”

Klein leaned down near her ear and whispered, “Neko-chan, I love you. I’ve loved you, I think, since we first met.” Saying it made him smile involuntarily, and his whole body was filled with an overwhelming warm feeling.

Requiem blushed. “I love you, Ryou. And I always will.”  She rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance in each other’s arms. They kept dancing long after the music box stopped.


	8. I Run to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Starting with this chapter, there are spoilers for Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. If you have not seen the movie, and do not wish to read spoilers, please do not read.

At approximately 15:00 JST on March 29, 2026, Konno Yuuki, known as Zekken, passed away while logged on to ALO. She was surrounded by her closest friends, and died in Asuna’s arms. Over a thousand players came to give one final salute to the “Absolute Sword.”

April 5, 2026  
14:00 JST

It was a warm spring day. Ryoutarou had gone to the park to meet his friends and view the cherry blossoms. They had spread a blanket on the ground on a little hill. Andrew and Suguha were laying out the food for the picnic. Ryoutarou was sitting on the blanket, talking with Rika and Keiko. Shino was sitting nearby. Across the way, on another small hill, Kazuto and Asuna were sitting alone, talking.

Ryoutarou pulled out his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and went into his pictures. “So, I want to show you all a picture.” He found his favorite picture of Requiem, a full shot of her flying in Aincrad. He turned the phone around towards Rika and Keiko and asked, “Isn’t she cute?”

Neither girl answered him right away. “Errr…”

Ryoutarou turned the phone back towards himself. “Well, I think she’s cute.” _Actually, I think she’s beautiful, both in the game and in real life…_

Rika started to laugh. “Does that girl even know that you have that picture? I swear, Ryoutarou, you fall in love with EVERY girl that you see!”

Keiko, Shino, and Suguha all chuckled too. Andrew just looked over their head and gave Ryoutarou a knowing look. Ryoutarou sighed. _I was going to tell them about Neko-chan… But I think it will be better to wait a little bit longer. I’m happy with just Kazuto, Andrew, and Asuna knowing, for now._

Eager to change the subject, Ryoutarou said, “Hey, why don’t we get a picture with all of us?” He stood up from the blanket as the others followed suit. He shouted over to Kazuto and Asuna, “Hey, we’re going to take a picture.”

Kazuto and Asuna rose, and walked over. Andrew pulled out his camera and set it up. Then he ran back to get in the picture too. After the picture, everyone sat around and ate. They all chatted about the things they would like to do in the game in the future. While they were talking, Ryoutarou’s phone, which he had left lying on the blanket, lit up with a text. Kazuto, who was sitting near him, looked down at it and saw that the lock screen picture was of a girl with auburn hair and green eyes posed in front of an acacia tree.

Kazuto pointed at Ryoutarou’s phone. “Who is that?”

Ryoutarou blushed slightly. “Oh, that’s Requiem. We sent each other pictures of ourselves” He sighed. _And I love that picture. She looks so happy in it._

Kazuto said, “She doesn’t look a thing like her avatar. What’s her real name again?”

Ryoutarou sighed and closed his eyes. “Katherine Bell. I call her Neko-chan. She thinks it’s cute.” He leaned back and laid out across the blanket. “Usually I would be playing with her today, but she was understanding when I told her about Yuuki. About how this picnic was supposed to cheer us all up. Especially Asuna.”

Ryoutarou turned his head to look at Kazuto. “How is Asuna holding up? I know the funeral yesterday must have been tough for her.”

Kazuto nodded. “It was. Asuna and Yuuki grew very close in a short amount of time. They were almost like sisters. But I think the doctor telling Asuna about the research Yuuki was involved in, and how it would benefit others, helped Asuna.”

The wind began to blow gently, and cherry blossoms rained down on them. Ryoutarou nodded in agreement as he looked up to watch the blossoms lazily make their way to the ground. He sighed, “At least Yuuki doesn’t have to fight anymore…”

Kazuto replied, “Yes, she is finally at peace.”

***

In mid-April, all of the students at the SAO Survivor School were given a free Augma. This was a new device that allowed people to experience AR, or Augmented Reality. Many other people also managed to get Augma devices. One of the games available to play on the Augma was a game called Ordinal Scale.

Ordinal Scale then started reusing the old bosses from Sword Art Online. Ryoutarou and his old guild, Fuurinkazan, attended several of the boss fights. One evening, they were waiting for the final member of Fuurinkazan to arrive. The boss battle had already started, but their friend was still missing so they did not participate.

Another boss appeared in front of Ryoutarou and his friends. They attacked relentlessly and were doing well. Until Eiji, the 2nd highest ranked player in Ordinal Scale, started to attack them. Ryoutarou, realizing that Eiji was attacking his friends with martial arts, took off his Augma and attempted to fight back. Eiji grabbed Ryoutarou by the arm. Eiji twisted the arm behind Ryoutarou’s back and forced him to his knees.  He forced Ryoutarou’s Augma back on and held him by the neck as the boss took his HP to zero.

Ryoutarou woke up in the hospital a few hours later. His arm was in a cast, and his memories of Sword Art Online were fading…

***

April 27, 2026  
21:00 JST

Two days after Ryoutarou was attacked.

Requiem was worried, so worried that she couldn’t sleep. It was only 5 AM, but she was logged in to ALO. _I haven’t heard anything from Klein in two days. He usually messages me at least once a day, and he hasn’t responded to any messages that I’ve sent. What is going on?_ She checked her friends list again to see if he was online.

Requiem sighed. _He is still not online. It is 9 PM there, I thought he might be online…_ She scanned the rest of the list and noticed that Kirito was online. _Maybe he will know what happened to Klein._

Requiem clicked on Kirito’s name and wrote a message. “ _Kirito, do you know where Klein is? I haven’t heard from him in a few days, and I’m worried.”_ She sent the message and waited to see if he would respond.

It was not long before she heard the familiar ping of the message notice. She hurriedly opened her menu to read Kirito’s reply. “ _Come to the cabin.”_

Requiem’s heart dropped. _Oh, no… What could be so bad that he wants to tell me in person…_

***

Requiem had hurried to the cabin as fast as she could go. Her chest was heaving, and her heart was pounding. _Calm down, or the system will kick you out._ She forced herself to take a few deep breaths, and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. She reached out and knocked on the door to the cabin.

Kirito opened the door for her and motioned for her to come inside. No one else was there. _That’s strange, I’ve never been here before when Asuna wasn’t here._

Kirito moved to the couch and sat down. “Requiem, you may want to take a seat.”

Requiem sat down heavily on the other couch across from Kirito. “Just tell me what happened. Please.”

Kirito took a deep breath. “Ryoutarou was attacked while playing an Augmented Reality game.”

Requiem’s eyes filled with tears as she choked out, “Is...is he okay?”

Kirito nodded, “His arm is broken and he is currently in the hospital. But it appears that he will be okay.”

Requiem was silent for a moment. _He’s going to be okay. Thank God. But I still feel… anxious… like there is something I should do. Should I?_

Requiem suddenly leapt from the couch. “I’m coming to see him. What hospital is he in?”

Kirito looked at her in disbelief. “It’s just a broken arm. Are you seriously coming to Japan for a broken arm?”

Requiem nodded emphatically. “Yes, seriously. What hospital?”

Kirito sighed. “I’ll have Yui email you the details. It will be easier that way.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this…”

Requiem responded, “Thanks, Kirito. Don’t tell him I’m coming.” She pulled up her menu to logout.

As her avatar faded from view Kirito added to himself, “I’m not sure he would believe me if I did.” 

***

Katherine tore off her AmuSphere as soon as she was logged off. _I have so much to do before I can leave_. The first thing she did was check for a flight. _There is one leaving at 9:25. It’s only 6:00, so if I hurry, I can make it._ She booked the tickets, and as she was printing off her boarding pass, she flew through the apartment, packing her bags to go. _Good thing I keep my passport up to date, just in case._ _Who can I call for a ride at 6 am? Maybe Gabe can take me, he doesn’t have class until 9._  

She dialed Gabe’s number and was greeted by a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone. “Hello?”

Katherine wasted no time. “Gabe, I need a huge favor. I need a ride to the airport, as fast as you can get here.”

Gabe muttered out, “Kat? What happened?” He yawned.

Katherine replied, “Please, Gabriel, just hurry.”

Gabe said, “Okay, just give me ten minutes and I’ll be out the door. Just tell me what happened on the way, okay?”

Katherine nodded as she said, “Okay. Thanks, Gabe. I owe you one.”

While she was waiting for Gabriel to arrive, Katherine called Mr. Rhodes. When he answered, Katherine said, “Mr. Rhodes? This is Katherine Bell. I’m sorry for the short notice, but there has been an emergency and I need to take some time off to deal with it. You can take my vacation days or take it out of my sick days. But I need to leave today, and I won’t be back until next Wednesday.”

Mr. Rhodes sighed before he answered. “Today will have to be a sick day, because of the short notice. But send in an email request for the rest as vacation time, and I’ll get it okayed for you.”

Katherine sighed in relief. “Thank you, Mr. Rhodes. I really appreciate it.”

Mr. Rhodes responded before he hung up, “I hope that it all works out for you, Ms. Bell.”

Shortly after she hung up, she got a text from Gabriel. “ _I’m sitting outside your apartment._ ” Katherine grabbed her bags and all but ran out the door.


	9. Gravity of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Ryoutarou and Kazuto is in Japanese. It is in brackets [] for ease of understanding. All of the other conversations are in English.

April 28, 2026  
18:30 JST 

Katherine was exhausted. She leaned her head against the window of the taxi as she watched the cityscape roll by. _I didn’t sleep a wink on the flight. I couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not this is actually a good idea. It is too late now. I’m really in Japan._

She sighed as she closed her eyes. _What is he going to say? Is he going to be happy to see me? Is he going to be angry that I came? What if we don’t hit it off in person? What if we don’t and I still get the transfer? What if we really hit it off and I don’t get it?_

Katherine had been playing out all of these thoughts in her mind for the entire 16 hours since she left San Diego. She had tried to distract herself with different things; the inflight movie, a book, even sleeping, but to no avail. Nothing could distract her from her thoughts, and sleep had been elusive.

The taxi pulled up to the front door of the hospital. Very politely, she said, “Thank you for the ride.” She paid her fare and exited the cab. The driver got out to get her suitcase out of the trunk for her. Katherine bowed to the man in thanks. She grasped the handle of her suitcase as she shouldered her backpack and walked into the hospital lobby.

Katherine walked up to the front desk. She stopped in front of a young receptionist and asked politely, “Excuse me. Do you speak English?”

The receptionist nodded. “Yes. How can I help you this evening?”

Katherine sighed in relief. _I need to learn Japanese…_ “I am here to visit a patient, Tsuboi Ryoutarou. What room is he in?”

The receptionist responded as she typed his name into her computer, “Are you a friend of his?” Katherine nodded in response. The receptionist continued, “He is in room 825, on the 8th floor. The elevators are to your left. Please wear this visitor's tag.” She handed Katherine a sticky name tag with the English word visitor written on it.

Katherine stuck the tag to her shirt and stuffed the paper backing into her jeans pocket. She made her way to the elevator. As she approached it, she saw a young man standing in front of the closed elevator door. She walked up next to him and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked very familiar. Unable to help herself she called out, “Kirito?”

The young man turned and she saw that it was, in fact, him. _Do they all look like their avatars?_

His eyes narrowed in confusion as he said, “Anatahadare*?”

Kazuto’s eyes widened as he recognized her as the girl on Ryoutarou’s lock screen. “Requiem? You really came. And you got here so quickly. What, did you take the next flight out?”

The door of the elevator opened and they stepped inside. Kazuto pushed the button for the 8th floor as the doors closed. Katherine laughed nervously. “Yes, actually I did. And as you can see, I came here straight from the airport.” She gestured at the suitcase and backpack.

Kazuto chuckled. _I can’t believe she actually came all this way to see him. I thought for sure she would change her mind._ He sighed and said, “No one calls me Kirito. It is considered rude to call people by their handles. I’m Kirigaya Kazuto.”

Katherine nodded and said, “I’m Katherine Bell. You can call me Katherine, or Kat. Nice to meet you. May I call you Kazuto?” She held out her hand.

Kazuto grasped her hand and shook it. “Hai*.” 

The door of the elevator opened. Despite her protests, Kazuto took her suitcase from her and pulled it behind him. Kazuto started down the hall and said, “It’s this way.”

They walked a short distance before Kazuto stopped in front of room 825. He put the suitcase against the wall and said, “Let me go in first and I’ll come back for you in a minute. Okay?”

Katherine nodded, the anxiety of being this close to seeing Ryoutarou was almost more than she could bear.

[Kazuto lightly knocked on the door as he entered the room. He moved past the curtain shielding the bed from the door to see Ryoutarou propped up in bed, his right arm in a sling. Kazuto asked, “Hey, how are you feeling tonight? Any change?”

Ryoutarou sighed. “Yes, actually, but not for the better. I can’t remember anything from SAO anymore. I know I was there, but  I can’t remember a single detail.” He shook his head in frustration.

Kazuto was silent for a moment. _I can’t imagine what that feels like. Asuna is going through the same thing. Is it permanent? Will it get worse? How can I fix it? Can it be fixed?_

Kazuto tried to shake off these thoughts by changing the subject. “You have a visitor.”

Ryoutarou groaned and covered his eyes with his left hand. “Kazuto, I told you I didn’t want to see anyone. I don’t want anyone to see me like this, especially the girls.” _Anyways, there is only one person I really want to see. And there is NO WAY she is here._

Kazuto smiled mischievously as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Trust me, you want to see her. She has come a long way to see you.” 

Ryoutarou reiterated, “No, I don’t want to see anyone. Please tell her to go away.” _I don’t want to see anyone, not if I can’t see her.  I haven’t heard from her in three days. And there has been no mention of her at all. Has Kazuto talked to her? If so, why hasn’t he mentioned it? I can’t just ask him, I’m too embarrassed._ Ryoutarou’s face suddenly paled. _What...what if she thinks I’ve abandoned her? What if she’s already moved on? I already disappointed her once..._

Kazuto noticed that Ryoutarou had gone pale. “Man, are you alright?”

Ryoutarou responded, unconvincingly, “Yea, I’m okay. I just really want to be alone for a while.”

Kazuto replied, “Well, I’m sending her in, whether you like it or not. It’s for your own good.” He started to walk back towards the door. “Goodnight, Ryoutarou.”

Ryoutarou called after him, “Wait, Kazuto…” But he had already left the room.]

Kazuto stepped out into the hall and said to Katherine, “He’s all yours. Good luck.” He held out his fist and she bumped her fist against it lightly in farewell. Kazuto walked down the hall towards the elevators as Katherine stepped into Ryoutarou’s room, pulling her suitcase to just inside the door. She set her backpack down beside it and took a deep, steadying breath before walking around the curtain.

As she stepped into view, Ryoutarou’s eyes widened in surprise. “Neko-chan? How?” _Is this a dream? It HAS to be a dream… There is no way that she would come all the way here to see me. Would she?_  

Katherine’s eyes were bright with unshed tears as she answered, “I hadn’t heard from you and I was concerned, so I contacted Kirito. He told me that you were hurt and in the hospital. I took the next flight here.”

Ryoutarou stiffened slightly. _She looks like she is going to cry. Why? Was she that worried? Damn it, Kazuto, what exactly did you tell her? Does she know about the memory loss?_ He looked away from Katherine and said, “You didn’t need to come. It is only a broken arm. It wasn’t worth coming halfway across the world for.” _I’m not worth that kind of trouble…_

Katherine’s hand flew to her mouth as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She choked out, “R...Ryou…” _He doesn’t want me here…_ She hid her face in her hands.

Ryoutarou looked up at Katherine in a panic. _Shit! What did I say? I didn’t mean to make her cry…_ He thought back over what he had just said. He hissed in a breath as he realized his mistake. _I screwed up. I bet she thinks that I don’t want her to be here. The truth is, I couldn’t be happier…_

Katherine heard the bed move and looked up from her hands to see Ryoutarou standing up. He crossed the distance between them and used his left arm to pull her to him in an embrace. Careful of his right arm, she reached her arms around to meet on his back. Ryoutarou leaned down slightly and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled as her tears ceased and her breathing returned to normal. Katherine rested her head on his shoulder. 

Ryoutarou whispered into her ear, “You didn’t have to come, Neko-chan. But I am overjoyed that you did. I have wanted to hold you like this for so long.”

Katherine sighed. “Me too.” 

Ryoutarou chuckled slightly as he noticed where her head rested. “You are taller than your avatar.” In the game, her head would be on his chest. She was at least 8 cm (3 inches) taller in real life.

Katherine laughed, her tears completely forgotten.

***

April 28, 2026  
21:00 JST

Katherine dragged her suitcase up the last few steps to the third floor of the apartment building. _This is the address that Ryoutarou gave me._ She had told Ryoutarou that she needed to find a hotel, and that she would call when she got settled for the evening. He had protested, and insisted that she stay at his apartment. Finally, Katherine had agreed. He had given her the address and the key.  

She sighed as she paused outside his door. _I’ve never been inside a man’s apartment before. And he isn’t even home. Here is my chance to see how Ryou lives…_ Katherine turned the key into the lock and slowly opened the door.

Katherine found the light switch and looked around the front room. It appeared to be a kitchen, dining room, and living room combination. _It is smaller than the living room in my apartment._ There was a door at the end of the room, and another on the left side near to it. Another door was to her immediate left. _Bedroom is straight back, I bet, and then the bathroom is off to the side? So is this one next to me a closet? Or maybe a laundry closet?_

She noticed that the area she is standing in was offset; lower than the rest of the floor. There was a little rack for umbrellas and a coat stand with a heavy black trenchcoat and a black leather bomber jacket hanging from it. There were also a few pairs of shoes. Katherine remembered that in Japanese culture, you were supposed to remove your shoes before entering a house. She sat on the small step and untied her tennis shoes. Then she placed them next to Ryoutarou’s.

Katherine sighed as she looked around the apartment. There were empty take out containers and convenience store bentos on the table and counters. Dirty dishes were sitting in the sink. She opened the door to the bedroom to see clothes, most likely dirty, strewn around the room. _He is the stereotypical bachelor. I should clean it for him, as a welcome home surprise._  

Katherine pulled her hair back and put it up in a ponytail. She looked in a few drawers until she found trash bags and cleaning supplies. She also found the broom, dustpan, and mop. The closet in the front room was the laundry, so she gathered up the clothes and started a wash. _Should I feel embarrassed to be handling his dirty clothes? Would he be embarrassed that I did?_  

It took a couple of hours for Katherine to clean up the apartment. She wiped her brow in relief when she was done and looked over her handiwork. All of the rooms were straightened, swept, and mopped. The first load of laundry was in the dryer, and the second was in the washing machine. The trash was bagged and sitting by the door to be taken out when she left in the morning.  

Katherine went to the bedroom and opened her suitcase. _I need a bath before I go to bed. It was a really long flight and then the cleaning when I got here. I feel filthy._ She looked through her bag and began to panic. _Shit, did I forget to pack something to sleep in? I can’t sleep in just underwear, not in his bed!_ She groaned. _What am I going to do?_  

Katherine was struck with a sudden idea. _Ryou is taller and broader than me. I bet I can use one of his t-shirts to sleep in. Hopefully he won’t mind…_

She walked over to the dresser and looked through the drawer. She was drawn to a faded black t-shirt. She pulled it out and unfolded it. It had the logo from the game Final Fantasy XV. _That is an old game. I was 16 when that came out. I remember it being a lot of fun to play._ She smiled. _I guess this means that Ryou liked it too._ She held up the shirt to her and decided that it should be big enough for her to wear. Katherine grabbed her other essentials from her suitcase and walked towards the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Anatahadare* = Who are you?  
> Hai* = Yes
> 
> Again, I don't speak Japanese, so please excuse any mistakes.


	10. You Look Good in My Shirt

May 1, 2026  
10:00 JST 

Katherine was lost in thought as she walked down the hallway to Ryoutarou’s hospital room. _I’ve spent the last two days at the hospital with him._ She smiled. _It has been so wonderful, being able to spend time with him. I feel like I’ve gotten to know him so much better._

Katherine made the final turn and arrived at room 825. The door was open, as it usually was, so she knocked quietly and entered. From beyond the curtain, Katherine heard Ryoutarou ask, “Donata?”

Katherine thought, _I’ve learned that one, it means who is it? He always asks that when someone knocks_. As she stepped around the curtain, she waved and said, “Ohayō, Ryou.”

Ryoutarou grinned as he moved to sit up in his bed. “Good morning, Neko-chan.” _I’m glad to see her. I still feel like this is all a dream. I’m afraid that I will wake up and she will never have been here at all…_

Katherine noticed that Ryoutarou looked happier than he had the evening before when she left. _Something has changed._ She asked, “How are you feeling today?”

Ryoutarou sat up a little straighter, but winced slightly as he jostled his broken arm. With one eye squinted shut, he replied, “Better.” He waved his left hand out in front of him when he saw that she looked unconvinced. “No, really! I feel better! And they are releasing me from the hospital this afternoon.”

Katherine still wasn't sure. _His arm still hurts, more than he cares to admit. At least to me. When Kazuto comes, they talk at length about who knows what. They always talk in Japanese. I wish he would tell me…_

Katherine sighed. “Five days in the hospital seems excessive for a broken arm, especially since you didn't need surgery.”

Ryoutarou answered without thinking, “Well, I think that they kept me here because of the memory loss…” His voice trailed off as he realized what he had said.

Katherine felt like she had been poleaxed. _What memory loss…?_ Her eyes were wide with shock and she couldn't hardly breathe, let alone speak.

Ryoutarou panicked. _Shit! Kazuto didn't tell her? I thought he had, and she just hadn't brought it up. Damn, now what?_

Ryoutarou awkwardly cleared his throat and hung his head. He said, “I’m sorry, Katherine. I thought Kazuto told you about it. I thought it was why you came.”

Ryoutarou reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and took a drink before continuing. “The fight I was in was no ordinary fight. It was planned. The man that fought us that night had targeted us, my guild and I, because we were SAO survivors.”

Ryoutarou took a steadying breath. “Somehow, because of our experiences in SAO, when our HP reached zero the Augma units we wore could steal our memories. But it only took those memories of our time in SAO.” Ryoutarou scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. “I don't really understand all of the details. But my memory is back to normal now. And the doctor says there is no sign of any permanent damage.”

Katherine was speechless. _Why didn't he tell me this before? I don’t understand..._

Ryoutarou looked at Katherine and saw the hurt in her eyes. “Neko-chan, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I really thought that Kazuto had told you. And I didn't want to talk about it, or make you worry.” He rose from the bed and stood next to her, gesturing with his left arm. “Come here.”

Katherine took her arms and threw them around Ryoutarou. He pulled her close with his left arm and kissed her forehead gently. He whispered, “I’m so very sorry. Please forgive me…”

Katherine made a strangled noise, something between a laugh and a cry. _I don't think that he kept it from me on purpose. I believe him, that he thought I already knew._ She sighed as she pulled him in tighter. “I forgive you.”

***

May 1, 2026  
18:00 JST

Katherine had left the hospital early to prepare for Ryoutarou’s homecoming later that evening. Ryoutarou had been released from the hospital and had caught a cab back to his apartment. He walked slowly up the steps to his apartment. _I have been letting Neko-chan stay here. Oh, shit! I didn’t clean it before I went to the hospital._ Ryoutarou groaned and covered his eyes. _I can’t believe that she saw my place like that. Her first impression, too. I swear, I clean it once a week… usually…_

Ryoutarou sighed as he approached his apartment door. _This is… odd…_ Ryoutarou rang the bell on the door. _She has my key, so I have to be let into my own apartment_.

He didn’t wait long before the door opened. Katherine was grinning on the other side as she held the door open for him. She happily said, “Welcome home, Ryou!”

He sniffed inquisitively as he walked in. _It smells delicious in here. Did she cook for me?_   

Ryoutarou said, “Tadaima.”

Katherine cocked her head to one side and asked, “What does that mean?”

Ryoutarou replied, “Oh, sorry about that. It means ‘I’m home’ or ‘I’m back’.” He looked around his apartment and, stating the obvious, said, “You cleaned up my apartment for me. It looks better than it has in a long time.”

Katherine smiled as she nodded. “I wanted it to be a welcome home surprise.” _It was a mess before. He seems to appreciate the fact that I cleaned it up, so I’m glad I did._

Ryoutarou smiled back as he said, “Arigatō*, Neko-chan. It is a very nice surprise.” He slipped out of his boots and placed them next to Katherine’s tennis shoes. He also set the bag the hospital had given him on the floor beside the shoes before stepping up into the main part of the room.

Katherine blushed as Ryoutarou walked towards her. He held his left arm away from his body as an invitation, and she took it, wrapping her arms around him. He used his left arm to pull her in close and kissed the top of her head.

At that moment, the alarm on the oven started to blare. Katherine backed away as she stated, “Dinner is ready. Are you hungry?”

Ryoutarou smiled. “Starving. And it smells fantastic. What is it?”

Katherine slipped on an oven mitt and opened the oven. She bent over to reach into the oven as she answered, “American-style pepperoni pizza. I remember you said once that you like pizza and would like to try an American pizza sometime.”

Ryoutarou smiled even broader. _I don’t even remember saying that._ He moved towards the table, which was already set for two. Katherine set the pizza in the center of the table before sitting down. Ryoutarou followed suit. He noticed that there was a glass of what appeared to be soda for each of them, and a small salad.

Katherine served the pizza. Ryoutarou clapped his hands together and bowed his head, while saying, “Itadakimas*.” Then he took a bite. _This is really good. Different from the pizza I usually get, but delicious._ He smiled at Katherine and said, “Neko-chan, this is really good. Thank you for making it.”

Katherine blushed at the praise. “Thank you, Ryou. I’m glad you like it.” _It turned out much better than I had hoped. I’m so happy he likes it._

They chatted as they ate dinner, both enjoying the food and each other’s company. After dinner, Katherine cleaned the kitchen, with Ryoutarou trying to help. Finally, she shooed him out of the kitchen so she could finish the dishes. He dejectedly sat in a chair, disappointed in his inability to help. _Tch, I feel useless._ He glared at the cast on his right arm. _Being in this for 6 weeks, or longer, is going to be intolerable…_

After finishing in the kitchen, Katherine walked up behind his chair. She lightly ran her fingers over the back of his shoulder, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. She said, “I’m going to take a bath now. Want me to leave the water for you?”

Not trusting his voice, he nodded. _All that from such a light touch..._   

***

Ryoutarou slipped into the warm bath water. He held his cast away from the water, even though he was wearing the protector the hospital had sent with him to keep it dry. He settled into the tub, resting the cast on the lip of the tub. He took a deep breath and relaxed. _The water, it smells like Katherine._ He took another deep breath, appreciating the sweet scent. He noticed small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that were not his. _This scent must be from those. I like it…_

Ryoutarou sighed as he allowed his body to relax. The warm water released the tension in his muscles that he didn’t even realize was there. He stayed in the bath much longer than he normally would, enjoying the feel of the water, and the scent in the air.

***

When it had gotten to be time for bed, Katherine had insisted that Ryoutarou take his bed back. He was injured, she had argued, and she could sleep on the guest futon on the floor. She was, after all, a guest.

He had argued back that he was not about to allow her to sleep on the floor. He would take the futon and give her the bed. She had sighed heavily at his stubbornness, but had capitulated. She helped him make out the futon on the floor next to the bed before sending him out of the bedroom so she could change. After changing into his t-shirt, she had crawled into bed and covered up before calling him back in.

Since they would be sleeping in the same room, Ryoutarou was wearing sweatpants to bed, but no shirt. He turned off the light as he came in and carefully settled into the futon. He said, “Oyasumi*, Neko-chan. Sleep well.”

Katherine replied, “Oyasumi, Ryou. Pleasant dreams.”

***

May 2, 2026  
2:45 JST

Katherine woke up slowly, and glanced at the alarm clock Ryoutarou had on his bedside table. _It is 2:45 am. I should go back to sleep._ She groaned softly. _But I have to go to the bathroom first…_

She got up and made her way out of the room, careful not to step on Ryoutarou on her way out. The sound of the door opening woke Ryoutarou. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he heard the door close as Katherine returned.

Katherine had forgotten as she came back in that the futon was on the floor. She caught her foot on the bottom edge of it and started to fall. Ryoutarou sat up and used his left arm and body to catch her. She landed on her knees, which were even with his hips, and her bottom rested on his thighs. Her chest was against his. They were both breathing hard.

After he caught his breath, Ryoutarou kissed her lightly on the forehead and asked, “Are you alright, Neko-chan?”

Katherine nodded and said, “I think so. I’m sorry, I forgot…” Her voice trailed off.

Ryoutarou shook his head. “It’s okay. We’re both fine.” _Except that sitting like this, with so little between us, is starting to…_ He could feel himself getting aroused, just from her sitting on his lap.

Ryoutarou was blushing a deep red as he tentatively reached out and gently took Katherine’s chin in his hand. He tilted her head up and moved his lips towards hers. He caught them in a gentle kiss.  

Katherine was blushing furiously as Ryoutarou’s lips touched hers. Slowly, he pulled away. They sat in silence for a few moments. _He kissed me. I’ve wanted him to kiss me for so long now._ She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. _Wait, he’s not wearing a shirt. I don’t have any pants on. Um, what are we doing?_

Her face felt so hot that she knew she had to be blushing from ear to ear. She shot up and ran back into the bathroom. The door closed forcefully behind her.

Ryoutarou sat on the futon, stunned. _What just happened?_ He heard water running in the bathroom. _Did I do something wrong?_ He sighed as he waited for Katherine to return, pulling the blankets across his lap to hide his aroused state.

A few minutes passed before Katherine returned. She walked quietly past Ryoutarou and crawled back into the bed. After settling, she asked, “Are you okay, Ryou? I didn’t hurt you?”

Ryoutarou sighed. “No, you didn’t hurt me.” _At least not physically. But why did you run off like that?_

Katherine sighed in relief. “Good. I’m sorry for waking you, and for falling on you. Good night.” _Why did I get so embarrassed? I’m a grown woman, and we weren’t doing anything._ She huffed in frustration. _I should have stayed._

Ryoutarou replied, “I’m glad you weren’t hurt, Neko-chan. Good night.” _I wish she had stayed on my lap longer. Why did she leave?_ He sighed heavily. _Should I have tried to stop her? Would that have made it worse?_

It was a long time before either of them returned to sleep.

***

May 2, 2026  
9:00 JST

Ryoutarou awoke to the unfamiliar smell of breakfast cooking. _Hmm? Katherine must be up already…_ He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned deeply.   _It is past time for me to get up._

He rose from the futon and clumsily folded up the blankets. He shoved the futon back into its place in the closet, more or less, before padding to the door of the bedroom. He opened it to see Katherine in the kitchen. She turned towards him when she heard the bedroom door open. With a warm smile, she said, “Ohayō, Ryou. Breakfast will be ready in a minute.”

Ryoutarou’s face turned bright red and his body immediately responded to the sight of Katherine wearing just a t-shirt. _That’s MY t-shirt… and damn, she looks good in it…_ He took some deep breaths trying to regain his composure. _It’s not working…_

Ryoutarou cleared his throat and stammered out, “I… I’m going to take a quick shower before breakfast.” He took off for the bathroom before waiting for a reply. _Maybe a cold shower will help._

Katherine watched, puzzled, as Ryoutarou sprinted to the bathroom. _He’s certainly in a hurry to take a shower. I knew that the Japanese were concerned with hygiene, but not to this degree. But I guess maybe he showers in the morning too?_ Katherine shrugged as she turned her attention back to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Arigatō = Thank you  
> Itadakimas = Let's eat or Thank you for the food  
> Oyasumi = Good Night
> 
> Hopefully the Japanese is correct.


	11. Come What May

May 2, 2026  
9:30 JST

Katherine and Ryoutarou were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ryoutarou could not take his eyes off of her. _She is so beautiful, and kind, and smart. I am so lucky that she came to see me. I wish she could stay forever._ His thoughts were interrupted when he realized she had asked him a question. “What?”

Katherine smiled. “You weren’t listening at all, were you? What were you thinking about?”  

Ryoutarou blushed as he said, “Nothing.”

Katherine giggled as she said, “Sure, I believe that. What I asked was, what do you want to do today?”

Ryoutarou thought _I don’t care as long as I’m with you…_ But he answered, “Well, you’ve been here since Tuesday, and you’ve only been here and the hospital. What would you like to do, or see, before you have to go?”

Katherine thought for a moment. “I honestly have to admit that I don’t know a lot about Tokyo. Is there anything that you would like me to see?”

Ryoutarou thought for a moment. _There are so many places that we could go, if we only had more than two days._ He closed his eyes briefly. _So where should we go? The Imperial Palace? One of the temples? No, what if she isn’t into that kind of stuff? A museum? No, I think all of the writing would be in Japanese…_

Ryoutarou sighed in frustration. _Wait, I’ve got it! I’ll take her to Ueno Park. There is a ton of things we can do there. We could easily spend all day…_

Ryoutarou smiled as he said, “I think we should go to Ueno Park. It is the largest park here, and there are all kinds of things to see and do. We can spend all day wandering around there. How does that sound?”

Katherine smiled back. _Spending all day wandering around a park with Ryou sounds divine._ “That sounds great. Let me clean up the kitchen and we can go.”

Ryoutarou nodded and rose from the table. _Katherine changed clothes while I was in the shower. Thank God, or I don’t think I could have survived breakfast…_ He went into the bedroom to change. _She is wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, so I should try to stay casual, too._

Ryoutarou found a pair of dark wash jeans. _I haven’t worn these in a while…_ He was able to get the jeans on and button them, with only a little difficulty. He then grabbed a red polo shirt out of the dresser drawer. He pulled it over his head, and then carefully pulled his right arm through the arm hole. He then pulled the shirt on the rest of the way and adjusted the collar.

He picked up his sling off of the top of the dresser, where he had laid it the night before, and put it around his neck. Ryoutarou then gingerly put his arm in the sling, bending the elbow slowly to avoid jarring it. He gave himself a final check in the mirror, and frowned slightly at the state of his hair. _I can’t put a bandana around it with only one hand, so is there any point in putting gel in it at all today? I hate not being able to put it up._ He shook his head and sighed. _There is no helping it, and I need to go. Neko-chan is waiting._

Ryoutarou walked out of the bedroom. Katherine was putting the last of the dishes on the rack to dry. She asked, “Are you ready?”

He nodded. “Let’s go.”

***  
May 2, 2026  
13:00 JST

Ryoutarou and Katherine had been wandering around the grounds of Ueno Park for a few hours. He had taken her to see one of the shrines that was located there. Katherine was fascinated. Ryoutarou chuckled at her reaction, and managed to get a passerby to take a picture of them together in front of the main shrine.

They walked around for a while longer, enjoying the mild weather and the calm of the park. There was not a lot of people out in the park today, and it gave them a sense of privacy. Katherine walked on Ryoutarou’s left, so that they could hold hands as they walked. Ryoutarou smiled.

After a while, they passed by a crepe stand. Ryoutarou asked, “Are you hungry? We could get some crepes.”

Katherine nodded. “That sounds great. You choose the flavor.”

Ryoutarou led Katherine up to the stand and ordered. The crepe maker handed him two crepes, both topped with whipped cream. He handed one to Katherine, saying, “I hope you like chocolate strawberry, but if not, the other one is cinnamon apple.”

Katherine grinned, “That sounds delicious.” She took a bite, savoring the sweet flavor. When she lowered the crepe from her mouth, there was a bit of whipped cream left on her cheek.

Ryoutarou smiled as he said, “You have a little cream on your face. Here, I’ll get it for you.” He reached out and wiped it off with his fingertip. Mischievously, he held his finger out and asked, “Do you want it?”

Katherine nodded as she leaned close enough to suck the cream off of his finger. A shiver traveled down Ryoutarou’s spine at the sensation. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. As he backed away, he noticed that she was blushing. So was he.

They stood there eating the crepes in companionable silence, both unsure of what to say. After the crepes were gone, Ryoutarou found a large tree. He sat down with his back to it, and Katherine sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Katherine thought, _It reminds me a lot of our tree on level 20._ She asked, “Ryou, do you know what type of tree this is?”

Ryoutarou looked up at the leaves of the tree. “Hmm? It is a sakura tree. Um, I think you would call it a cherry blossom tree in English. Why?”

Katherine smiled. “It reminds me of our tree, that’s all.” She rested her head on his shoulder.  

Ryoutarou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _We have both wanted to do this for so long. A real date. I didn’t think I would ever get to see her like this._ He sighed.

Katherine looked up as he sighed. _I wonder what he is thinking about?_ She smiled. _I can’t believe I had the courage to come, but I’m so glad that I did. We’ve wanted to see each other for such a long time…_

Katherine pulled away slightly, causing Ryoutarou to let out a small sound of protest. She turned around and leaned forward, brushing his long hair out of his face. “You didn’t put your hair up today.”

Ryoutarou made a sound of frustration as he replied, “I didn’t think I could do it with one hand, so I didn’t bother.”

Katherine resisted the urge to chuckle. _His hair being down bothers him…_ “I can help you put it up tomorrow, if you like.”

Ryoutarou nodded. “I’d really appreciate it, Neko-chan.” He thought for a moment and then added, “What do you think about going out with Kazuto and Asuna tomorrow evening?”

Katherine nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds like fun. I haven’t gotten to meet Asuna in real life yet. What is her real name?”

Ryoutarou laughed. “She chose to use her real name as her avatar name. She wasn’t a gamer before SAO and couldn’t come up with a good name.”

Katherine began to laugh too. _At least that will be easy to remember…_

Ryoutarou pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll text Kazuto and see if they are interested in going with us. How about Karaoke?”

Katherine replied, “You know I love to sing. I’m in.”

Ryoutarou smiled as he texted Kazuto. _I can’t wait to hear her sing._

***  
May 2, 2026  
19:00 JST

Kazuto had texted Ryoutarou back to tell him that Asuna had been hoping to meet Katherine before she had to leave. She was excited to go out with them. Katherine and Ryoutarou spent the rest of that day in Ueno park, eventually making their way into the museum located there. Ryoutarou discovered that she was a bit of a history buff, as she asked him to read the signs in front of the different exhibits. _Maybe I should take her the the Imperial Palace after all. There is always tomorrow. We’re not meeting them until later._

He took Katherine to a traditional teppanyaki restaurant to finish the day. He asked, “What would you like to eat, Neko-chan?”

Katherine blushed, “I can’t read the menu.”

Ryoutarou chuckled nervously. _I just spent two hours translating signs for her. How could I forget that?_ He said, “Sorry. Basically your choices are beef, chicken, shrimp, squid, tofu, and the seafood special of the day. Looks like today it is scallops.”

Katherine thought for a moment. “I’ll take chicken. Thank you, Ryou.”

They chatted about the day, and about their plans for tomorrow, while they waited for their food to be prepared. Katherine had chicken, while Ryoutarou had opted for the beef. He showed Katherine how to hold her chopsticks, and she awkwardly ate with them. He held back his laughter, knowing she was trying her best to use utensils that were foreign to her.

After dinner, the two returned to his apartment. Once inside, Katherine sat down on the sofa. Ryoutarou sat down next to her. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her in tight. She laid her head on his shoulder and said, “Ryou, thank you.”

He replied, “Hmm? For what?”

She smiled as she said, “For today. It was the best first date I’ve ever had.” She sighed as she added, “I can’t wait for tomorrow, but I also know that it is my last full day here.” _And I don’t want to leave…_

***  
May 3, 2026  
16:00 JST

That morning, before leaving for the day, Katherine had helped Ryoutarou fix his hair the way he liked it in his signature bandana. Then Ryoutarou and Katherine had spent the morning exploring the grounds around the Imperial Palace. After that, Ryoutarou had taken Katherine to the Ginza District for lunch. After eating in one of the cafés there, they had wandered through the busy shopping district. Ryoutarou had wanted to show Katherine the modern part of Tokyo, and that was the perfect place to do so. Then, later that afternoon, they had gone to meet up with Kazuto and Asuna.

Kazuto and Asuna were standing outside of the karaoke parlor when Ryoutarou and Katherine arrived. Ryoutarou raised his hand in greeting. “Hey, you guys. Been waiting long?”

Kazuto replied, “No we just got here a few minutes ago.”

Katherine walked up to Asuna and said, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you in person, Asuna. My real name, in case Kazuto didn’t tell you, is Katherine Bell.”

Asuna smiled, “No, Kazuto somehow managed to forget to tell me your name. My full name is Yuuki Asuna. I’m sure that someone had already told you the embarrassing story of how I used my real name for my character.”

Katherine nodded. “Don’t feel too bad. I had a lot of console characters named “Kat” when I was younger.”    

Ryoutarou interrupted the girls, asking, “Shall we?” He held the door open for the others to go inside.

After arranging for a room, the four went into the room and spent the next several hours singing, with differing degrees of success, songs in both English and Japanese. Katherine stuck to English songs, and managed to talk Ryoutarou into singing _Summer Nights_ with her after he had had a few beers.

The others sang mostly in Japanese, songs that Katherine had never heard before. _Asuna is pretty good, and Kazuto is decent. Poor Ryoutarou, he isn’t very good at this. Or maybe he is nervous, or bad at picking good songs for his voice?_ She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Several hours passed, and then the phone on the wall rang. Kazuto answered it. “Hai.” He switched to English and said, “Our time is up.”

Ryoutarou sighed in relief. “What to grab some dinner before calling it a night?”

Kazuto looked at the time. “No, Asuna’s curfew is soon, I have to get her home.”

Asuna said to Katherine, “It was nice to meet you in person, Katherine. I’m sorry that you have to fly home tomorrow. I know that both of you would like to spend more time together.”

Katherine’s eyes were bright as she replied, “Stop, you’re going to make me cry. I’ve been trying not to think about it. It was great to meet you too, and I hope I get to come back soon.” _Maybe I’ll get that transfer. I should hear something soon, right?_

Asuna and Kazuto waved goodbye as they got on Kazuto’s motorcycle. Ryoutarou and Katherine walked to the station to take the train home. As they waited on the train, Katherine rested her head on Ryoutarou’s shoulder. _I’m so tired, but it was such a good day._

Ryoutarou glanced over at Katherine, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He asked, “Tired?”

She answered, “Yes, very.”

Ryoutarou smiled as he said, “We can pick up some take out and just go back to the apartment then. How does that sound?”

Katherine mumbled, “It sounds good to me.”

They stood there, quietly waiting for the train, for a few more minutes before it finally arrived.


	12. Watching Airplanes

May 4, 2026  
15:00 JST

Ryoutarou had driven Katherine to the airport. Her flight was at 17:25, so she was standing in line to check in. He stood with her, holding her hand.

He closed his eyes. _It has been great, her being here. I don’t want to go back to a virtual relationship, where we only see each other through screens and touch through a game._ He tightened his hand around hers. _It’s just not the same._

The line moved up and it was Katherine’s turn to check in. She checked her suitcase, got her boarding pass, and then they moved away from the counter. Ryoutarou held her hand as they approached the entrance of security. Katherine sighed mournfully. _I wish I could stay..._

Katherine turned towards Ryoutarou. _I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And he's still struggling to adjust to doing things with his left hand. He could still use help._

Ryoutarou smiled weakly when she turned to face him. He held out his arm and she rushed to him, holding him tight. He said, “I wish that you could stay.”

Katherine sobbed out, “Please, don’t make this harder than it already is!”

Ryoutarou stiffened. _Shit, I made her cry. I know she can’t stay, but what am I supposed to do?_ Lost for words, he awkwardly tightened his hold on her.

Katherine choked out, “I have to go.” She reached up and pulled his face down towards her, catching him in one last, gentle kiss.

“Goodbye, Ryou.”

He cleared his throat and said, as she pulled away, “Goodbye, Neko-chan.”

With tears in her eyes, Katherine shouldered her backpack and turned away from Ryoutarou. She walked to the security line, still sobbing. Ryoutarou stood there in shock. _I can't believe she’s leaving. I know that she has to go, but I hoped that she would stay._ He shook his head. _I’m a fool. Of course she can’t stay._

Ryoutarou watched as Katherine made her way through security. On the other side, she sat down on a bench to replace her shoes. She was still crying.

Ryoutarou watched as a good-looking man walked up to Katherine and offered her a small package of tissues. She smiled weakly as she took them. He sat next to her, and the two talked for a minute. _What are they talking about? There’s too much noise; I can't tell._

He sighed dejectedly. _She is so upset, and I can't be there for her. But HE is._ Ryoutarou clicked his tongue in irritation. _Who does he think he is?_

Ryoutarou stiffened as he watched the man put his hand on Katherine's back, rubbing it. _Wait, he’s touching her!?! Why? I don’t want anyone else to touch her like that._

He continued to watch as Katherine nodded to the man and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled weakly and stood. She waved, _but at who_ , thought Ryoutarou, as she walked away towards her gate. He didn't see that there were still tears in her eyes.

Ryoutarou walked slowly towards the waiting area. _I just can’t make myself leave… not yet._ He settled in to wait until Katherine's plane took off. As the board said it was pulling away from the gate, he walked to the window to see if he could tell which plane was hers. _Like it matters which one is taking her away. It doesn’t change anything..._

***

May 4, 2026  
18:00 JST

Ryoutarou did not go home after leaving the airport. Everyone was gathering at the Dicey Café to celebrate the end of the Ordinal Scale incident.

When he walked into the bar, Andrew greeted him as usual from his place behind the bar. Ryoutarou walked to his favorite stool at the corner of the bar. “Give me a whiskey, Andrew.”

Andrew pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. As he poured the drink, he asked, “What’s wrong with you? I thought you would be happy to be out of the hospital.”

Ryoutarou sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey. “I am. But do you remember that girl I told you about, Requiem? She came to see me, since I was hurt and in the hospital. She left, just a little bit ago.”

Andrew nodded. “I get it, man. Remember, I met my wife on a game. It was rough at first, doing the long-distance relationship thing. But then she moved here. Hang in there.”

Ryoutarou sighed. He continued to sip at his whiskey as Andrew prepared for the party. They talked about the difficulties of long distance relationships, and Ryoutarou shared some of his concerns with Andrew.

Ryoutarou was nursing his third whiskey of the evening when the girls arrived almost two hours later. He continued to sit at the bar while Rika, Keiko, Suguha, and Shino sat the nearby table. One of the girls asked Ryoutarou, “Is your arm still bothering you.”

Ryoutarou grimaced as he clutched his arm to his chest. He smiled and said, “I’m just kidding. It doesn't hurt.”

They talked briefly about gaming, with Ryoutarou stating that he intended to go back to full dive. “I’m looking forward to meeting girls on the game again.”

Rika replied, “Yea, right. You don’t have a lot of luck with that.”

Ryoutarou sadly said, “You’re right. You can’t meet any good girls on a game.”

Andrew responded, “Don’t let my wife hear you say that.”

Everyone laughed, but Ryoutarou’s laugh was hollow. _I’ve met a good one, but will I ever get to see her again?_

***

May 5, 2026  
12:00 PST

Katherine stood on the curb outside the San Diego airport. A beat up blue Chevy Cobalt pulled up to the curb and sputtered to a stop. A young man got out of the car and walked over to Katherine. He said, “You look like hell. What happened? What did he do to you?”

Katherine sighed. “Oh, Gabriel…” Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had cried waiting to board the plane. She had cried on the plane, until she fell asleep, exhausted. When she had woken up, she had cried again. _Will I ever see him again? If I don't, I think my heart will break…_

He grabbed her suitcase off of the curb and stuffed it into the small backseat. He said, “Nevermind, you can tell me on the way.”

Katherine nodded as she put her backpack in the back seat and opened the passenger side door. She got in and fastened her seatbelt. Gabriel got back in, fastened his seatbelt, and coaxed the old car into drive.

As soon as they were on their way, away from the madness of airport traffic, he said, “Okay, Kat. Spill it. What happened in Japan?”

Katherine took a deep breath and tried to smile as she said, “I just didn’t want to leave. He was great, and it was great to see him, so I wasn't ready to come back.”

Gabriel smiled slightly. “In other words, you don't want to talk about it.”

Katherine agreed, “Yea, not yet. Thanks for coming to pick me up, Gabe.”

“No problem. Tell me about your trip. I’ve always wanted to visit Japan, so tell me about Tokyo…”

***

Once Katherine arrived at her apartment, she rolled her suitcase in the door and dropped her backpack on the floor. She dragged herself to the bathroom for a shower. _It was such a long flight. I’m so tired; all I want to do is go to bed._

Somehow she managed to stay awake long enough to take a shower. Her mind was nearly blank; she felt numb. _It is like a piece of me is missing, like I left it there with him…_

Katherine dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She slowly trudged to the bedroom. She thought, _finally…,_ as she flopped down on her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

May 6, 2026  
22:00 JST

Ryoutarou sighed as he drug himself through his apartment door. He had returned to work that day and had to stay late to do some work that had piled up while he was gone. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the table by the door. Ryoutarou then carefully removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He sighed again as he slipped out of his shoes and removed the tie from around his neck.

The apartment was quiet. _I had I gotten accustomed to her being here. The apartment seems so empty. What should I do now?_

Ryoutarou walked back into the bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He turned on his computer to check for a message from Katherine. There was no message on the video chat program.

Ryoutarou clicked his tongue as he walked over to his bed. He grabbed his AmuSphere as he laid out on his bed. He got comfortable, pulled the AmuSphere on his head and said, “Link Start.” _Maybe she left me a message on ALO._

The game world came into focus. Klein was standing next to the cabin on level 22. He checked his messages. There were a few from Requiem, but they were all from before she came. _She should be home by now, but I’ve not heard anything._ Klein logged off the game, disappointed.

Ryoutarou sighed as he removed his AmuSphere, laying it on the bed next to him. He covered his eyes with his hand. _What if she doesn't love me, now that she met me in person? What if I never see her again?_

Ryoutarou’s chest felt tight, and he placed his hand over it, grabbing his shirt. _It hurts._

He took a deep breath. _Calm down, there is probably a perfectly good reason why she hasn't contacted me. Maybe her plane was late. Maybe I have the time conversion wrong. Maybe she went straight to bed. She’ll probably contact me tomorrow. It’s late, I should get some dinner and then go to bed._

He slowly stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of instant ramen out of the cabinet and added water. Then he put it in the microwave. While it cooked, he got a beer out of the fridge.

The microwave dinged, so Ryoutarou opened it and pulled out the ramen. He opened the flavor packet and used his chopsticks to stir it in. Letting it cool for a minute, he opened his beer and set it on the table. Ryoutarou grabbed the ramen and set it down on the table as he sat down. Bowing his head, he said dejectedly, “Itadakimas*.”

As he picked up noodles with his chopsticks, Ryoutarou couldn’t help but think of the food Katherine had made for him. _That pizza was so good. And the breakfasts she made were awesome._ He sighed as he looked down at his dinner. _But it looks like it is back to instant meals, take out, and convenient store bentos for me. I really miss her cooking._

Ryoutarou sighed again. _Just face it. I miss her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Itadakimas* = Thank you for the food
> 
> I apologize for the late update. I was out of town, and attending A-Kon. While I was gone, I saw Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale again. If you have been reading the story as it updates, I have changed the timeline. The movie begins on April 24th, three days earlier than I had originally written in my story.


	13. I Bet My Life

May 6, 2026  
6:45 PST

Katherine opened her bleary eyes. The first thing she saw was the red numbers of her alarm clock.  _ Wait, it’s already 6:45? I’m going to be late! _ Katherine rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes out of her closet.  _ I can’t be late to work the first day I’m supposed to be back! _

She ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. As she hurried through her routine, she thought,  _ I meant to get up early so that I could send a message to Ryou. I don't have time for that now. Maybe a text? It will be a little expensive, but I need to let him know that I got home okay. If the situation was reversed, I know that I would be going crazy by now…  _

Before she ran out of the door, Katherine wrote out a quick text for Ryoutarou. “Ryou, I made it home safely. It was 4 in the morning there when I got in, and I didn’t want to wake you. I miss you already.”

She sent the text as she ran out the door.

***

May 6, 2026  
9:30 PST

Katherine was sitting at her desk, still going through the backlog of emails from the past week.  _ I’m never going to get to the end of these. I should have used his computer to check them at least once or twice while I was gone. _ Katherine sighed.  _ I usually check it at least every other day when I’m gone. Now I’m paying for it… _

Most of the emails were easily taken care of, a simple yes or no response, with an apology for the late reply, was enough. But Katherine noticed, as she neared the end of the emails, that there was one email from Mr. Rhodes. 

_ “Ms. Bell, I would like to see you in my office when you return.” _

Katherine stiffened.  _ Am I getting fired? _ She slowly rose from her desk and walked down the hallway to his office. She thought back on her work.  _ Is it because of the short notice time off? Or has my work been unsatisfactory?  _

She stopped at the slightly ajar door and knocked. “Mr. Rhodes? It’s Katherine, you asked me to come see you?”

He replied, “Yes, come in.” She pushed the door open and walked into his office. “Shut the door and have a seat.”

Katherine’s heart sank as she gently pulled the door closed.  _ Oh, no. He really is firing me… _ She fought to keep her composure as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Mr. Rhodes said, “First of all, I would like to tell you that you have been a valuable asset to our team. The work and dedication that you have shown in the last two years have been nothing less than impressive.”

Katherine quietly said, “Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me. “  _ Just go ahead and get it over with. I know it’s coming.  _ She shifted her eyes down to the floor.

He  continued, “Honestly, I hate to lose you. You will be hard to replace. Those Japanese guys have no idea what a great, dedicated worker they are getting.”

Katherine’s head came up in surprise. “What?”

Mr. Rhodes smiled, “You got the transfer to Tokyo, Ms. Bell. You are to be in their office on May 25th. We have arranged a flight for you on the 23rd. The visa process has been started for you, and we expect it will be issued by the end of next week.” He handed her a copy of the visa application. “Please double-check it to make sure that the information we provided is correct.”

Mr. Rhodes cleared his throat before continuing, “You will have the 21st and 22nd  off so that you can finish your arrangements to leave. The company has offered to pay to have some of your personal items shipped to Japan. Here is the information concerning that.” He handed her a piece of paper.

“Also, the Japanese company has arranged lodging for you. I believe it is for the first week that you will be there. It should give you time to find an apartment.” He handed her a few more papers. “Here are the confirmations for your flight and your lodging. The company is going to a lot of trouble to send you, Ms. Bell. We expect you to represent the company well.”

Katherine responded, “Yes, Mr. Rhodes. I will do my best.” She paused for a moment before asking, “Do you know how long this transfer will be for, sir?”

Mr. Rhodes shrugged. “If the partnership between our companies does well, and they like you in their office, it could be permanent. Or it could last a year or less. I simply don’t know.”

Katherine nodded.  _ It could be permanent… What if…  _

Mr. Rhodes continued, forcing Katherine out of her thoughts. “Next week you will need to start giving your other projects up. We’ll find a way to divide them fairly amongst the others.” He smiled as he said, “This is a great opportunity for everyone. We’re counting on you, Ms. Bell.”

Katherine smiled as she answered, “Yes, sir.”

***

May 7, 2026  
19:00 JST

Ryoutarou pushed the wooden door of the Dicey Café open and sighed as he entered the bar. He ran his hand through his hair as he made his way to his usual seat at the end of the bar. The bar was empty, except for Andrew at his normal spot behind the bar. Ryoutarou plopped down onto the stool and looked glumly at Andrew.

Andrew walked over to Ryoutarou and said, “Man, you look awful. What happened?”

Ryoutarou sighed. “Sorry, I know I’m a mess. Can I get a whiskey?”

Andrew sighed as he reached for the bottle of whiskey.  _ Ryoutarou only drinks whiskey when he is upset about something. He’s been drinking it too often lately. _ He poured the drink and set it in front of Ryoutarou. 

Ryoutarou said, “Thanks, man.” He sighed before he added, “I know you want to know what’s going on, but I texted Kazuto to meet me here. I really only want to tell it once.”

Andrew nodded. “Can I get you something else while we wait? Something to eat?”

Ryoutarou shook his head. “No, I’m not hungry.”

Andrew replied, “Ok, but let me know if you change your mind. And go easy on the alcohol, you’ve been drinking too much of it lately.”

Ryoutarou mumbled, “I know…”

Kazuto walked into the bar a few minutes later, with a huge smile on his face. He walked over to the bar and sat down next to Ryoutarou. “I’m glad that you wanted to meet up tonight. There’s something I want to tell you.”

Andrew sat a glass of orange juice down in front of Kazuto. Kazuto, meanwhile, had reached into his pocket for his phone. He pulled up his pictures and searched for the one he wanted. Finding it, he turned the phone towards Andrew and Ryoutarou. The picture was of Asuna, holding out her hand to show off a ring with a blue teardrop-shaped stone.

Kazuto  grinned as he announced, “We’re engaged!”

Andrew clapped Kazuto on the shoulder. “Congratulations, man. It was just a matter of time.”

Ryoutarou tried to be happy for his friend. He managed to say, half-heartedly, “Congratulations. I'm sure you guys will be happy.” He downed the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

Kazuto glanced at Ryoutarou and then turned to Andrew. “Somehow I feel that today was a bad day to tell him that.” He shook his head. “Sorry, Ryoutarou. I'm excited about this, and wanted you to be the first to know. Only our families know so far.”

Ryoutarou sullenly responded, “No, I’m happy for you two. It has been a long time coming. I'm glad that someone's relationship is going well…”

Kazuto sighed.  _ That’s right. The night that I proposed to Asuna was the same night that Katherine left. He looks devastated.  _

Kazuto put his hand on Ryoutarou’s shoulder. “I’m sorry she had to leave. But that doesn’t mean that the relationship is over, right? You’ll see her again.”

Ryoutarou groaned. “I’m not so sure. She’s been gone since Monday. It’s already Thursday and I haven’t heard from her. We haven’t ever gone this long without at least messaging each other. Not even in the very beginning.” Ryoutarou sighed. “What if she doesn’t care for me, now that we met in person? What if she doesn’t want to see me again?”

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest as he interjected,  “Now, hold on. It has only been a few days. Isn’t it a bit hasty to assume that she’s done? Have you messaged her?”

Ryoutarou nodded, “When I got off work today. I went home and logged on ALO, hoping she had messaged me. Since she hadn’t, I sent her one.”

Andrew replied, “Then give the girl a little longer. She is dealing with jet lag. No doubt she is busy catching up at work, too. She may not have time to get online right now.”

Kazuto added, “Don’t automatically jump to the worst case scenario. From what I saw that night we all went out together, she’s into you. Unless you did something stupid after that?”

Ryoutarou shook his head. “All I did was take her to the airport. I told her I wished she could stay, but that was it.” He looked down at the top of the bar as he wracked his brain for an answer. _That was it,_ _wasn’t it? Wait… Oh shit…_

Under his breath Ryoutarou mumbled, “I never told her that I loved her…”

Kazuto asked, “What was that?”

Ryoutarou lifted his head to look at the other two. “I never told her I loved her. I tell her all of the time, on the game. But I never told her while she was here… I messed up…What am I going to do?”

Andrew and Kazuto exchanged glances, neither sure what to say. Kazuto thought,  _ I can’t tell him it will be okay. What if it’s not? What if the relationship really is over? _

***

May 9, 2026  
13:00 JST

Requiem appeared on level 20 on New Aincrad. It was the first time that she had been online since before she left for Japan nearly two weeks ago.  _ I’ve been so busy since I found out about the transfer. I still have so much to do, at work and at home. I haven’t even started packing yet… But he never answered my text...  _

The alert for a new message had popped up as soon as she logged in. She had several, from her friends and acquaintances in the game. But the one that caught her attention was the one from Klein. She opened the message.  _ “I haven’t heard from you since you left. Is everything okay? Please contact me.” _

Requiem started.  _ What does he mean? Didn’t he get the text? What if he didn’t? Oh, poor Ryou… I would be going out of my mind… _

She pulled up her friends list and saw that Klein was online.  _ Can I fix this? Please, be willing to see me...  _ She wrote a quick message.  _ “Klein, meet me at our tree. Please.” _

Requiem then took to the sky, to get to the tree before he did.  _ I want to be there when he arrives. I feel so horrible. What has he been thinking? What would I have thought?  _ Tears began to stream down her cheeks.  _ I would think that he didn’t love me. That we were done. Ryou, what have I put you through? _

She arrived at the tree more by instinct than anything else and landed. Requiem walked slowly towards the tree trunk and sat down heavily at its base. She pulled her knees up and rested her arms on them. Requiem then laid her head on her arms.  _ I have hurt him terribly. Will he forgive me? Will he even come? _ She didn’t even try to stop her tears.

***

Klein was at the cabin on level 22. The whole group was hanging out, discussing what they wanted to do on the game next. Klein nearly jumped out of his skin when he received the message from Requiem.  _ She’s online, and she wants to meet.  _ He ran out of the cabin without a word to the others.

Lisbeth asked, “What’s gotten into him?”

Kirito smiled as he said, “I have no idea.”  _ Good luck, Klein. I hope that it all works out for you. _


	14. Say Something

May 9, 2026  
13:20 JST

Klein’s thoughts were a mess. _I don’t know what is waiting for me, what she will say. It has been so long since we spoke, since she left. Why the silence? What happened?_

It was not long before the familiar tree came into view. Klein landed a few feet from the tree, stumbling a bit. Requiem was there, sitting in front of the tree with her head down. As he landed, her head came up and he could see the tears on her face. _Oh, fuck… Is this it? Did she want to meet so that she could say goodbye?_

Requiem rose from the ground and flung herself at Klein. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she rested her head against her chest. Klein stood there, in shock for a moment before tentatively reaching his arms around to return the embrace.

Requiem was crying harder now, as she choked out, “I’m so sorry… So very sorry... I sent you a text… I thought you just didn’t answer…”

Klein was stunned. His eyes were wide as he realized what Requiem was saying. _She texted me, and I never got it? This was all a big misunderstanding? I’ve been torturing myself for the past few days over nothing?_ Klein could feel a strange sensation bubbling up from his chest. He tried to hold it in, but when it reached his mouth it came out as laughter.

Requiem looked up at Klein in surprise at the sound. _He’s laughing. I guess that means he’s not mad? Thank God._ Her tears stopped as she relaxed into the embrace they shared.

Klein continued to laugh for a minute, the reaction a mixture of his relief and his embarrassment at his own paranoia. Once he got himself back under control, he looked back down at Requiem. He moved one hand to her face, gently brushing away the tears still clinging there. They dissipated into pixels as they were wiped from her cheeks.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. Looking into her eyes, he said, “I love you, Neko-chan.” Without thinking, Klein leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss. Their lips had barely brushed together when a loud alarm shattered the silence. A red tile reading “ _Warning: Improper Contact”_ appeared in front of Klein’s face. He jumped in surprise, breaking the embrace.

Requiem laughed nervously as she moved back towards Klein. “I’ve missed you. Hold me?”

Klein nodded as he held open his arms for her to step into. “I forgot that I can’t kiss you here. At least I can still hold you like this.”

Requiem laid one hand gently on his right arm. “How is your arm doing? In the real world?”

Klein sighed. “It still hurts a little, if I jar it. But I am getting better at doing things one-handed. Writing is a pain, since I’m right-handed, but I type most everything at work so that is going okay.” He smiled as he added, “It was nice, you being there to help. And I miss you, more than I could have imagined. But I’ll be okay on my own.”

Requiem asked, “How long are you supposed to have it in a cast? I don’t remember you telling me while I was there.”

Klein responded, “About 6 weeks, the doctor said. It was, thankfully, a clean break. They expect it to heal with little or no complications. I have to do a little rehab after it is out of the cast, but nothing major.”

Requiem nodded. _So he will still be in a cast when I get there._ “That’s good. I’m glad it should heal well. I wish I was there to help you.”

Klein pulled her in tighter. “I don’t miss the help. I miss _you_.”

Requiem smiled, her eyes shining with tears again. “Ryou… I miss you too.”

She paused a moment before saying, “I have something important to tell you.”

Klein responded, “Hmm?”

Requiem continued, “It’s about my job.” She looked up at him and smiled. “I’m being transferred.”

Klein smiled back at her. “That’s great! Where are you being transferred to?” _What new time zone will I have to adjust to? Is she moving farther away?_

Requiem excitedly said, “I’m being transferred to Tokyo! I'm going to be there with you!”

Klein’s mind went into overdrive. _S_ _he’s moving here? Really? That… that’s great news. Unless…_ “You’re not moving here just because of me, are you?”

Requiem went stiff in Klein’s arms. _Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. That was the wrong thing to say…_ Klein hurriedly added, “I didn’t mean it like that!”

Requiem backed out of the embrace. She looked up at Klein, her face calm but with a strange look in her eyes. “I think you have made yourself _very_ clear. I thought you would be excited. Or at least happy. I’m sorry that I was mistaken. Goodbye, Klein.”

As she was talking, she had opened her menu and hit the logout button. Klein reached out to her, shouting, “No, wait! Please…!”

But Requiem was already gone.

Klein stood where she had left him, in a state of shock. _What have I done?_

He began to pace, trying desperately to come up with a solution. _Is it fixable? God, I screwed up._ Klein trudged up to the tree and delivered a fierce kick to the trunk. A purple tile that said _“Immortal Object”_ popped up in front of the tree, and a shock of pain worked its way up Klein’s foot from the impact. _What am I going to do?_

Klein crumpled to the ground near the base of the tree. _I’ll wait. I want to be here, waiting for her, if she decides to come back._ He frowned. _It is not like I can go back to the cabin right now anyways. Not with everyone there._ He sighed. _If it was just Kirito and Asuna, or even Agil, it would be different. But all of the girls are there, and they don’t even know about her. I...I can’t deal with them right now._

He sighed. _So I’ll wait. As long as it takes. I need to tell her how I really feel. Before it’s too late._

***

May 8, 2026  
21:45 PST

Katherine was seething as she pulled off her AmuSphere. _Of all the… I can’t believe… I thought he cared for me. How could I be so wrong?_ She angrily wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. _I love him. I thought he felt the same. So why?_

Katherine sat up on her bed. _Regardless of what he thinks of me coming to Tokyo, it isn’t like I can change my mind now. I got the transfer. It is a good move for me, career-wise. It means a promotion, and according to the new contract Mr. Rhodes showed me this afternoon, a significant pay raise. If I do this job well, it could mean even bigger promotions in my future._

She sighed. _I haven’t even started packing, and I have so much to do before I leave in two weeks. I can’t take everything with me. In fact, I’ll have to leave most of my things here. There’s no point in shipping them there if I may be coming back to the States in a year or less._ A single tear worked its way down her cheek. _The transfer might not be permanent, and there’s no point in staying if he doesn’t want me there…_

Katherine rose from the bed and went to the kitchen. She pulled out the box of black trash bags and took it into her bedroom. _I’ll start with my closet. There should be three piles: Things I’m taking will go on the bed to be put back until later. Things I’ll donate will go in another pile, and things that need to be thrown away in the third pile. After the closet, I’ll go through the drawers and do the same._

She used the anger to fuel her as she pulled the clothing out of her closet. Most things were an easy decision. Was it stained or ripped in any way? Trash pile. Had she worn it in the last six months? If yes, she laid it on the bed. If no, and it was still in good shape, it went into the donate pile. It took about an hour to go through her closet. Once she was done, she hung up the clothing she was keeping back in the closet. _That puts me down to about 10 short-sleeved tshirts, 10 long-sleeved shirts and sweaters, and about 15 or so work shirts, some long-sleeved and some short-sleeved. Also my 5 pairs of slacks, two skirts, and two nice dresses. It is still a lot of clothes, and I haven’t even done the dresser yet._

Katherine stuffed the trash pile clothes into bags and drug them to the door. The clothing was heavy. _Taking these bags out tomorrow will be a pain…_ She carefully folded the clothing to donate and set them into the bag. These bags she put in a corner of her room, so as to not confuse them. Katherine looked at the clock. The red numbers read 11:15. _I’m not tired yet, so I might as well keep going. I have more clothes to go through._ She settled in to repeat the process on her dresser drawers.

Several hours passed as she continued the tedious task of deciding what would come with her and what would have to be left behind. The collection of trash bags grew as the night progressed, as she let go of items she could not, or should not, take. _Some things I can leave here, like the furniture. I already talked to Mom and Dad. They agreed to fly in and take anything back to Louisiana for me that I want to keep._ She smiled. _My parents are great. I still can’t believe that they were okay with me taking this transfer, and are even going to drive a moving truck across the country for me._

Katherine stopped for a moment. _But some things definitely have to come with me. All of my photos. I’ll take the ones in frames out so they’ll take up less space. I can buy new frames later._ She sighed as she looked over at her bookcases, crammed full of books. _I can’t take them all. There is a weight limit to what the company will ship for me, and it is too expensive for me to ship them over if I’m not staying indefinitely. I’ll have to choose some to take, and box the others up for my parents to take home with them. Same thing with my movie collection. Those are going to be the hard decisions to make…_

At some point, Katherine had lighted on the couch. She felt her eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. Katherine looked up at the clock on her wall. _Wait… It’s 5:00? In the morning? I’ve been packing all night?_

Katherine sighed heavily. _It has been an emotional and draining day. And packing is hard work. I should try to get some sleep. I still have a lot more to do._ She went through her nightly routine, wearily dragging herself through the familiar motions. When she reentered her bedroom, she bumped into her desk, causing her computer mouse to move slightly. The screen of her computer came up and she saw that she had a message on her video chat program. _I wonder who sent me a message…_

Katherine clicked on the icon. The box opened to reveal a very distressed Ryoutarou. His eyes were red and there were tears on his face. He took a deep breath before starting. “Katherine, I’m sorry. I’m stupid, and I say things without thinking. I didn’t mean to say that.”

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “Of course I’m overjoyed that you are being transferred here. That is, if you’re still coming after today. I hope you are. I love you. I miss you.”

He stopped as he rubbed his hand across his face. “I waited, just in case you came back. I waited for hours. I’m so sorry. Please, give me another chance. I love you.”

Katherine’s eyes were filled with tears. _He sounded so sad… I think I overreacted. I need to apologize to him._ As she looked at the stilled picture of Ryoutarou, on the verge of tears, she began to cry. _I need to make this right..._

She clicked on the call button. _I know I look like a mess, but I don’t care. I need to tell him how I feel, and fix this._ The program rang for what seemed like forever before she heard the familiar click of someone picking up on the other end. She started slightly. _I didn’t expect him to be there to answer. What do I do now?_

Ryoutarou looked as bad as she felt. His eyes were bloodshot, and he appeared to be exhausted, drunk, or both. He asked, confused, “Katherine? I didn’t expect to hear from you this late…”

Katherine managed a half-smile. “This early would be more accurate. It is a little after 5 here.”

Ryoutarou inquired, “What are you doing up? Isn’t it your day off?”

Katherine shrugged, “I haven’t gone to bed yet. I was about to, when I saw the message you left for me.” She started to tear up.

Ryoutarou panicking, said, “Please don’t cry. I’m the one that screwed up. I’m sorry. Please, just don’t cry.”

Katherine wiped the tears from her eyes as she said, “No I blindsided you with this. I should have told you about the transfer before now. I requested it almost two months ago, but never heard back. I kept it to myself, because I didn’t want you to be disappointed if it didn’t happen.”

Ryoutarou started. _She asked for this transfer two months ago? She’s right, she should have told me._ He sighed, and said, “We both made mistakes, it seems. Forgive me?”

Katherine nodded. “Do you forgive me?”

Ryoutarou smiled, “You didn’t even have to ask.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I love you, Neko-chan.”

Katherine smiled brightly. “I love you too, Ryou.”

Ryoutarou, concerned, said, “I think you should get some sleep. We can talk more later?”

Katherine nodded. “You get some sleep too, okay?”

Ryoutarou replied, “I promise. Oyasumi*, Neko-chan. I love you.”

Katherine yawned, as the exhaustion she felt finally took hold, “Oyasumi, Ryou. I love you too.”

Katherine clicked on the end button. She stood up from the computer and fell into her bed. _Everything seems to be working out. It is all going to be okay…_

The stress she had felt the last few days had finally lifted. It was like someone had lifted a weight off of her chest and she could finally breathe again. Katherine fell asleep nearly instantly as the long, emotional day finally caught up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Note: Oyasumi* = Good night


	15. Friends Will Be Friends

May 16, 2026  
18:00 PST

Mercedes was bustling through her apartment. _There are still a few things I need to take care of before everyone gets here._ She took a damp rag and wiped down the counters in the kitchen, to remove anything from her earlier food prep. _All of the food is ready to go. Jake said he would take care of grilling once he got here._ She stopped for a moment to think. _Do I have everything we need?_

She stood in the middle of her apartment and nodded. _I think it is all covered._ Mercedes sighed as she waited for the first of her guests to arrive.

The doorbell rang. Mercedes went to the door to press the speaker button. “Who is it?”

A male voice answered, “Hey, Mercy. It’s Jake. We’re here.”

She buzzed them into the building. _Jake, his girlfriend Mandy, and Gabriel are all still in college. They came together tonight._ Jacob, or Jake as he preferred to be called, was a senior, Mandy was a junior, and Gabe was a freshman, all at the University of California at San Diego.

Mercedes smiled at old memories. _We’ve known each other for so long now… I met Jake when he was a freshman. I was a senior. I had waited to take a required 1000 level course, to make my semester easier. He sat next me, and we started talking. Next thing I knew, we were like old friends..._

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. Mercedes walked to the door and opened it to reveal four people outside her door. Jake said enthusiastically, “Mercy, look who ran up just as we were coming in?”

Mercedes smiled warmly. “Darren, I’m so glad you’re here!”

Mercedes had known Darren since high school. He had attended UC San Diego with Mercedes and Katherine, graduating the same year that they did. Originally from Brisbane, Australia, his family had moved to California when he was a teenager. His optimistic and over-the-top personality was infectious.  

Darren grinned broadly as he held up a black triangular bottle. “I brought sake to celebrate our international traveler.”

Mercedes made a face. “Tonight is supposed to take our minds off of that.”

Darren snorted, “If we drink enough of this, love, I think it may do just that.”

All of the friends were carrying dishes and bags. Jake had brought the beer that he and Darren liked, as well as his signature chili cheese dip. In addition to the sake, Darren was carrying his infamous better than sex cake. Mandy had brought drinks for the girls and seven layer dip. Gabe had always admitted readily that he couldn’t cook. He was grasping a bag with tortilla chips, and carrying a box of sodas in the other hand. Mercedes moved out of the door. They all made their way to the kitchen. The drinks were quickly stowed in the fridge, while the food went on the counter next to the fruit and veggie platter that Mercedes had prepared.

Mandy said, “Oh, you used the melon baller this time? It looks so fancy!” 

Mercedes nodded. “It doesn’t really take much longer to make it look pretty. And tonight is special, so…”

Darren picked up one the melon balls off the platter and popped it in his mouth. “Yes, totally worth the extra effort. Delicious as always.” 

Mercy sighed in frustration. “Darren, try not to eat all of the food before Kat gets here.” 

Darren smiled as he replied, “Sorry, love. You know that I can't resist balls.” He winked saucily.

Mercy rolled her eyes in response. _Darren…_

It was not long before the doorbell rang again. Gabe was closest to the door, so he walked over and hit the button. “Mercy’s place, who is it?” 

A female voice answered, “It’s Kat. Let me in please, Gabe.” 

Gabe hit the button to buzz her in before turning to the others and saying, “The guest of honor is on her way up.”

Jake said, “Where are the burgers? I’ll go ahead and start up the grill.”

Mercy said over her shoulder, “In the fridge. I don’t think you can miss them.”

There was a knock on the door. Mercy hurried to the door, opening it to reveal Katherine.

Mercy said, “Kat, come in. Everyone is already here.”

Katherine walked into the apartment as she said, “You told me to come later so I would be the last to arrive, didn’t you?” She continued towards the kitchen, to put her homemade salsa on the counter with the rest of the food. Then she turned towards the fridge to put the banana pudding she had made inside.

Mercy laughed as she responded, “Would I do such a thing?”

Kat turned back towards Mercy and looked at her pointedly as she said, “Yes. You’ve done it before. I’m sure you will do it again.”

Mercy laughed harder as she said, “Guilty as charged.”

Jake called from the balcony. “I’ve got the fire started. The burgers should be done soon. How does everyone want theirs cooked?” 

***

The evening was spent eating, drinking, and reminiscing. There was plenty of laughter, and tears. Mercy sighed. _Katherine’s been my best friend since we met as freshmen. We roomed together for three years in school, and moved into an apartment together when we were both too broke to live alone. I can’t imagine what things will be like without her here._

Katherine noticed that Mercedes looked a little sad. _Is it the alcohol? Sometimes she gets a little emotional when she drinks… Maybe this goodbye party was a bad idea…_ _It was supposed to be a way for me to see everyone one last time before I leave next week. But it is worth it if everyone is depressed? I’ll still see everyone in ALO, after all. This is not goodbye, forever._

At 18, Gabe was the only sober person in the room. He looked up and noticed the time. He cleared his throat before saying, “It is 2 in the morning. I think that maybe I should take Jake and Mandy back to campus now. We’re still playing ALO tomorrow, right?”

Mercy nodded. “Yep, we’ll meet at the normal spot at 3. Do you need help getting them downstairs?”

Jake shook his head. “I’m not that drunk. I promise.” He smiled, a lopsided affair that did nothing to help his case.

Gabe gathered his charges, and after many hugs and no few tears, they made their way out the door. Darren and Kat would be spending the night at Mercy’s. The bedding for the couch and air mattress was already ready to go.

Kat stood, a little unsteady on her feet. She moved towards the kitchen as she said, “Mercy, let me help you clean up a little. Otherwise it will be a nightmare tomorrow.”

Mercy nodded. She went to the pantry for a trash bag as Katherine began running warm water to wash the dishes they had used. Mercy went around tossing paper plates, cups, and other waste into the bag. Darren stood and took the bag from her. “Let me do this, love.”

Mercy sighed as she said, “Thanks.” She moved into the kitchen and started to put the leftover fruit and veggies into bags. After that task was done, Mercy moved over to the sink to help Kat. They worked silently, both knowing what needed to be done. _This is a task we’ve done together countless times. I think we could do this in our sleep…_  

Mercy said, “Kat?”

Katherine responded with, “Hmm?”

Mercy continued, “Is this guy really worth all of this? I mean, you are picking up and moving to a foreign country, where you don’t speak the language and know hardly anything about the culture. You know all of what, three people there? And you’ve only met them in person once.”  

She sighed before she continued. “I would understand if this was Gabriel we were talking about. He is obsessed with Japanese culture, and knows some basic Japanese language. But, Kat, are you sure?”

Katherine took a deep breath before she answered. “Am I sure? No. Not in the least. And honestly, if I was moving just for Ryoutarou, I probably wouldn’t go.” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. “The fact that he lives in Japan gave me the push that I needed to go for this transfer, but I am so glad that I did. It is the kind of promotion that I have always hoped for. And think of the valuable skills that I’ll learn while there. Not to mention the fact that I’ll be bilingual in no time, even if I only stay for a year.” 

Mercy nodded. _I am so glad that she is thinking about all of this logically. I was afraid… Not like I could stop her, or talk her out of going even if it was all for the guy._  Mercy said, “I’m glad to hear that, Kat. I was worried about what would happen if you moved there and then this relationship fell apart.” 

Katherine responded, “I know. So many times long distance relationships work fine, but when one of the people moves to be closer to the other, it all falls apart. It is easy to be in love with the idea of someone, or the idea of being in love.” She smiled. “Honestly, it would be strange if you weren’t worried about me.” 

They finished cleaning up the kitchen and then returned to the living room. Darren was sitting on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Kat sat in the middle, and Mercy took her normal spot on the end. Darren waited for them to settle before he said, “Kat, love, I am DYING to hear about this guy of yours. What kind of man does it take to sweep our little kitten off of her feet and make her move halfway around the world? Come now, tell.” Darren waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Katherine smiled as she replied, “You know that I met him on ALO, right? During that time that Gabe couldn’t play because he was home in Indiana, with an unreliable internet connection? Well, I was playing solo and I had been cornered by a group of lizardmen. I thought I was done for, but at the last possible moment another player came to my rescue…” 

***

May 17, 2026  
15:00 PST 

Requiem was waiting in the warp plaza of Panareze, the main town on New Aincrad’s 24th floor. She loved the atmosphere of this floor, how the whole thing was one large lake with islands dotted across its surface. _This has been our meeting place ever since they opened up this floor at the beginning of the year. It is so peaceful here._  

The warp gate glowed blue as a salamander walked out of it. He was a large statured character, and muscled to use the two-handed sword that was strapped to his back. He stretched his arms over his head as he walked up to her. He nodded as he said, “Requiem, you’re here early as usual.”  He sat down next to her on the ground, yawning widely.

 _Jake is the same in the game as he is in real life. If there isn’t a place to sit, he’ll make one._ Requiem said, “Hey, Aidan. Where’s Viola?”

Aidan sighed. “She’s coming. Vi called me about 15 minutes before I logged on to tell me she would be a little late. She had to finish an assignment up, and get it emailed to her professor before she logged on. It is due at midnight, and even though I don’t think we’ll play that long, she wanted to be sure it got in on time.” 

They chatted casually while they waited. It was not long before a spriggan walked up to them. He had a casual gait and a visual lack of weapons. Requiem thought, _Underneath that black coat of his, Anders has more daggers and knives than any other character I know combined. He really plays up the role of the rogue assassin._

Requiem shook her head slightly. _Gabe is such a nice guy in real life, and he is still nice in ALO. But he is more intense than I thought he was capable of. It is almost scary. Everything about him, from his personality to his looks, are as different as night and day in ALO._  

Anders sighed as he scratched his head. “I thought I was running late. Where are Viola, Ulrich, and Kerowyn?” 

Requiem said, “Aidan told me that Vi is finishing an assignment. Kerowyn told me that she might be a little late. And Ulrich… drank a lot last night, and then kept both of us up until nearly dawn. I bet he is still hungover.” 

Anders chuckled. While they had been talking, an imp had made its way over to their party. She was short, and her black hair was tied back into a short ponytail with a purple and red ribbon, matching the rest of her outfit. Strapped to her hip was a short sword. Aidan stood as the girl approached and hugged her close. “Vi, did you get it done.” 

Viola smiled as she said, “Yep, the assignment is officially turned in, for better or for worse.”

The telltale green of a sylph caught Requiem’s eye. Requiem turned to look at her. _Ah, there’s Mercy. Or I should say Kerowyn. It was her idea to start playing ALO in the first place, and she was the first one to create a character. But honestly, she was the best fit for a sylph character by far._

Kerowyn approached the rest of the group and asked, “Where is Ulrich? I thought I was going to be the last one here today.” 

Aidan laughed as he asked, “Have you ever known Ulrich to be on time? And with a hangover? We’ll be lucky if one of us doesn’t have to log out to fetch him.”

Kerowyn laughed, “You’re right. But let’s give him a little more time.”

As they waited on Ulrich, they discussed the plan for the day. _There is no specific plan. There isn’t a quest that we are trying to complete or an item that we are trying to obtain. I think we just want to play. No limits, no goals. Just play the game like we did when we first started._  

Requiem turned towards the warp gate as a flash of blue caught her attention. _Finally!_ Ulrich was a tall character, and his pale blue hair caused him to stick out even more. _You don’t see many male undines. Most boys don’t want to be the healers. But Darren really took to the role, and he does a good job of supporting all of us_.  

Aidan yelled as the undine walked up, “It took you long enough, Ulrich. We’ve been waiting forever!”

Ulrich held the side of his head as he responded, “Ug, don’t shout. I have the nastiest headache…” 

Anders jabbed him in the side with his elbow playfully. “You said it wrong. You mean you have the worst hangover.”

Ulrich frowned. “Just because you can’t drink yet doesn’t mean that you should be unkind. Feel sorry for me.” 

Anders scoffed, “Yea, right. You did it to yourself. Sorry, no sympathy here.” The others nodded in agreement.  

Ulrich moaned in response. “You guys are so mean…”

***

A few hours later

The Sunshine Forest on level 20 was not a good place to level, especially at their current status. But it was a good place to take it easy. The enemies were enough of a challenge for it not to be boring, since they tended to attack in groups of 6 or more at a time.

Currently, they were facing a group of 8 giant mantises. Anders had slowly moved until he was behind the monsters, using his magic to sneak past them unseen. Meanwhile, Requiem had cast Hero’s Ballad on their party before pulling out her sword. The others were already engaged, with Ulrich standing back from the battle. He was ready to cast support magic as needed.

Anders struck one of the mantises from behind, finding a critical spot and lowering its HP by over half. The monster let out a terrible screeching sound as it moved to turn and face him. “Oh no you don’t!”, yelled Requiem as she lunged towards it. She struck hard with her sword, dropping its HP to zero. It shattered into pixels.

Requiem looked up for her next target. She saw Aidan take his sword and swing it at two of the monsters at once. He connected with their necks, a fatal blow that caused them to instantly shatter. Viola was holding her own against another mantis, with its HP down past half already. Kerowyn had defeated one mantis already, and had turned her rapier towards a second.  

A bubble of water appeared around the head of one of the remaining mantises. _That is Ulrich’s undine water magic. It slowly suffocates an enemy._ Requiem knew that if left, the monster would eventually die as long as Ulrich maintained his concentration. But, since Aidan had already engaged the final mantis, Requiem ran up to the trapped creature.

Requiem pulled back her sword arm, chanting a quick spell as she drove the sword home. Her sword glowed a bright gold, doubling her attack power. The mantis shattered, and the water bubble burst, showering her with cool water.

Requiem sighed. _That feels good after a fight._ She looked around again and saw that all of the monsters were defeated. She looked at her party, her friends, and thought, _I’m so glad that we will still be able to do this, even after I move. It will take a little more planning, and coordination, like when I meet up with Klein to play now._ She sighed, a contented sound. _But at least going to Japan doesn’t mean that I have to give up my friends..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no Ryoutarou in this chapter. Sorry about that. But look, Katherine has friends! And they are the ALO party that she alluded to way back in Chapter 1.
> 
> I'm sorry that it took a month to get this chapter up. It was a combination of work getting busy, me being sick (twice), and a nasty bit of writer's block. Not to mention two other WIPs. Hopefully the next chapter will not take this long.


	16. Only Time

May 21, 2026  
8:00 PST

Katherine looked around her nearly empty apartment.  _ These last few weeks have been insane. I feel like I have been doing nothing but packing. And I’m still not done. _

There was a stack of boxes near the door, each clearly labeled and ready for the shipping company to pick up the following day.  _ I am allowed one more box. I need to choose carefully from the things that are left. What do I feel like I can’t live without? _

Katherine sighed.  _ This is so hard. I’m not sure I can do this, make these decisions… _

Her eyes moved to the still sleeping form on the pull out couch.  _ Luckily I don’t have to do this alone. Mercy took the day off today to help me finish packing. And my parents come in this evening. Tomorrow we’ll get everything loaded on the moving van. And then on Saturday… _

_...I’ll board a plane to take me to Japan. To a new country. A new job. And Ryou… _

On the sofa bed, Mercy stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. Katherine said, “Morning. How did you sleep?”

Mercy drowsily replied “Good morning, Kat. I slept fine. What time is it?”

Katherine answered, “It’s 8 o’clock. I was going to go get something for breakfast, since all my kitchen stuff is packed already. What do you want?”

Mercy muttered, “Hmm, Starbucks?” Kat nodded. “Okay, I’ll have a white chocolate frappuccino and a chocolate croissant.”

Kat smiled as she joked, “Sweet tooth much?”

Mercy sighed as she untangled herself from the sheets and tossed a pillow in Kat’s general direction. “Whatever. Like you’re not getting a java chip frappuccino and a croissant, too. I'm going to shower while you're gone.”

Kat laughed as she replied, “Okay, I admit it. We’ll probably need the extra sugar to get through the day, anyway. I left you a towel in the bathroom. I’ll be back soon.”

***

May 21, 2026  
14:00 PST

Katherine sighed as she and Mercy rested on the couch. Both of them were exhausted from several hours of packing. Katherine turned towards Mercy and said, “Thank you for doing this, Mercy. Taking a day off to help me finish packing.”

Mercy shrugged as she responded, “You would do the same for me. Plus, this way I get to spend a little more time with you before you leave.”

Kat smiled as she said, “I’ll miss you. But at least we have video chat, and ALO. It’s not completely goodbye. And I’ll visit the U.S. occasionally, even if I end up staying in Japan permanently. You’ll always be welcome to come stay with me, too.”

Mercy asked, “Are you planning on finding a place with a spare bedroom, then?”

Katherine nodded. “If I can afford it. I don’t really know what the cost of living is like in Tokyo, and what average rent is. I haven't asked Ryoutarou what he pays in rent. I thought it would be rude. But his apartment was really small, and I got the impression that that was typical.”

Mercy sighed.  _ That’s right. She stayed at Ryoutarou’s place when she went to Japan a few weeks ago. She said that most of that time he was still in the hospital. But I bet it was awkward for her when he came home. _

Mercy sarcastically said, “So apartment hunting is going to be fun, then.” She sighed before continuing, “At least you know a few people there. If I were you, I would ask Ryoutarou to help you look. If he’s lived in Tokyo long, then he would know which neighborhoods to avoid and what apartments are overpriced.”

Katherine nodded. “That’s a good idea. I’ll ask him.”

Katherine looked at the clock and sighed. “We’d better get back to work.” She stood and stretched her arms over her head. “I swear that my whole body hurts from all of the packing and moving that I’ve done in the past week. Moving is such a pain…”

Mercy said, “But we’re almost done. There are just a few last things to pack up. And your parents’ flight doesn't get in until 7:00, so we should have time to get done before we have to leave for the airport.” 

Katherine nodded as she moved towards the bedroom. “There are still a few things to pack up in my bedroom, besides the clothes I’m packing in my suitcases. But it shouldn’t take us long to finish up.”

Mercy followed Katherine into the bedroom. Her eyes were drawn to the dresser, where a mardi gras mask still rested.  _ That is the mask that Kat bought when we took that trip to Louisiana during spring break of our Senior year. After spending a few days with her family, she and I went to New Orleans for a few days before coming back to California. We decided to buy masks, similar but not identical, as a souvenir of the trip. _

Mercy asked, “Are you taking your mask to Japan with you, Kat?”

Katherine sighed. “I have been thinking about it, and I just don’t think that I can get it there safely. It would be so sad to have kept it this long only to have it break. I just don’t think it would survive the trip.”

Mercy said, “So, what do you intend to do with it? Is it going into storage, then?”

Katherine shook her head. “I’m afraid it would break in storage, too. Mercy, could you take it for me? If I stay in Japan, you can bring it to me later. But I know that you will take good care of it.” Katherine smiled. “And at least I have pictures of us wearing our masks. It won’t be a total loss for me.”

Mercy nodded, “I’ll take good care of it, so I can return it later.”

Katherine walked over to Mercy and hugged her. “Thank you, Mercy.”

***

May 23, 2026  
11:00 JST

Ryoutarou was pacing in front of his computer. The video chat program was open. He was waiting on a call from Katherine. Ryoutarou sighed as he continued to pace the floor.  _ Why did I agree to this? I… don’t feel ready to meet them. Even like this… _

Ryoutarou scrubbed his hand down his face.  _ Just calm down. You googled this, after all. Meeting the parents in America is not as big of a deal as it is here. She probably doesn’t know… _

Ryoutarou flopped back onto his bed.  _ Here, I wouldn’t meet her father until I was ready to propose.  _ He took a deep breath.  _ I’ve never done this before. I… don’t know how to do this. _

He glanced at the screen of his phone, which he had been carrying in his hand.  _ Google was not helpful at all. Everyone had a different opinion on how to act when you first meet the parents. What am I going to do? _

Just then the silence of his apartment was shattered by the loud chiming of the video program. Ryoutarou groaned as he thought,  _ Shit. I’m out of time…  _

He took a deep breath as he rose from the bed.  _ Ok, I’ve got this. I’ve gritted my teeth and stared down death countless times. Surely I can handle a simple conversation. In English. Which I still struggle with… Shit… _

Ryoutarou sat down heavily in his computer chair and pressed the accept call button. As the screen turned black, he took a steadying breath.  _ I can do this. It will be okay… _

The screen lit up, revealing Katherine. In the background, Ryoutarou could hear people walking around and talking in quiet English. The wall behind her had a headboard attached to it, indicating that she was sitting on a bed.  _ That is not her apartment. She is probably staying in a hotel tonight.  _

Katherine smiled as she said, “Konnichiwa*, Ryou.”

He responded, “Hello, Neko-chan.” He smiled as he asked. “Are you all ready to leave tomorrow?” 

Katherine nodded. “I’m all packed and ready to go.” She sighed. “Honestly, I’m exhausted. We packed up all of my furniture onto a moving van today. I hurt in places I didn’t even know I had.”

Ryoutarou clicked his tongue in sympathy. “I wish I could have been there to help.” He chuckled as he held up his right arm, still in a cast. “Although I don’t know how much help I would have been, with my arm still like this.” 

Katherine winked as she said, “Oh, I’m sure we could have found something for you to do, broken arm or not.”

An older woman sat down on the bed next to Katherine. She looked at the screen and asked, “Is this your boyfriend?” She turned her head towards Katherine and whispered something into Katherine’s ear. 

Katherine blushed furiously as she exclaimed, “Mom!”

Then a male voice off screen said, “Let’s see this boyfriend that I’ve heard so much about.” 

An older man, with graying auburn hair, sat down on Katherine’s other side. He settled in and put his arm around Katherine. He looked at the screen and said, “So, introduce yourself, son.”

Ryoutarou swallowed nervously.  _ Remember, family names go second in the United States. Introduce yourself that way to avoid confusion. _ “My name is Ryoutarou Tsuboi. Katherine calls me Ryou, and you can too if it is easier. It is nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bell.”

Katherine’s mother laughed gently as she said, “Ryou, it is nice to meet you. Please, call me Paula.”

Her father added, “And you can call me Ryan.”

Ryoutarou sighed.  _ Is it really okay to be that informal? It makes me a little uncomfortable… _

Ryan continued, “You are going to be at the airport to pick up my little girl on Sunday, right?”

Ryoutarou nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m looking forward to seeing Katherine again.”

Paula asked, “Can we depend on you to take care of Kat for us? She doesn’t know anyone else there.”

Katherine leaned into her mom and said, “Mom, I’m 26 years old. I can take care of myself.”

Paula responded, “I know, sweetie. But your father and I, we worry. That’s all.”

Ryoutarou hid his mouth behind his hand to cover the fact that he was chuckling quietly.  _ I forgot what that was like. Having your parents worry about you like that. It must be nice… _ He shook his head, clearing away those thoughts.  _ Stop. Right now is not the time to think about that. _

Ryan looked straight at Ryoutarou. “So, Ryou, tell us about yourself. I want to get to know the man that my little girl is moving halfway across the world to be with. As if California wasn’t far enough away from home.”

Exasperated, Katherine said, “Dad! You KNOW it isn’t like that. There’s a job, and it’s a good opportunity…”

Her mother interrupted her. “And I’m sure that the good-looking boy on the screen right now did not affect your decision to transfer to Japan at all.”

Katherine threw up her hands and sighed. “I give up…”

Ryoutarou couldn’t help but laugh.  _ Yes, I miss this. I miss being part of a family.  _ He looked at the trio on the screen, thousands of miles and an ocean away.  _ Maybe, eventually, I can be part of theirs… _

***

May 24, 2026  
17:30 JST

Katherine slowly drug herself through the customs gate of the airport.  _ I am so tired. I don’t want to take another flight across the ocean anytime soon. Hopefully I’m here to stay for a good long while… _

She pulled her bags behind her, and hitched her backpack over her shoulder.  _ I can’t believe that they checked ALL of my luggage. They didn’t check me last time. What a pain.  _  It was difficult to juggle her two large check bags and the smaller carry on, but she would manage. Katherine carefully balanced the carry on on top of one of the larger suitcases, and walked as quickly as she dared.  _ I’m almost there. And he’s waiting for me. _

The exit from the secure part of the airport was directly in front of her. On the other side of the glass, she could see all of the people waiting on their loved ones. She scanned the crowd for Ryoutarou. As her eyes found him, she couldn’t help but smile. He was wearing his signature red bandana, albeit a little crooked. That, and the fact that he was taller than most Japanese men, made him stand out from the crowd. 

He seemed to spot her as well, since he made his way towards the exit. He called out, “Neko-chan!”

As she walked through the exit, Katherine responded, “Ryou, you came.”

Ryou held out his good arm to embrace her as he said quietly, “Of course I did. I promised.”

Katherine fell into the embrace, careful of his arm still in a sling.  Ryoutarou wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “I am so happy you’re here. I love you.”

Katherine said softly, “I love you, too, Ryou.”

Ryoutarou gently took her chin and pulled it up. His lips met hers in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes - Konnichiwa = Hello
> 
> I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Life has been crazy. Hopefully it will settle down some for me now. But I am also working on a Christmas surprise (in a different fandom) so if I don't update this for a while, that it likely the reason.
> 
> Only about two more chapters to go.


	17. At the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was not abandoned! I'm sorry that it took so long for an update. I really don't have a reason for the long hiatus, beyond writer's block and rl stuff. There is one more chapter planned, and I hope to have it up soon.

May 24, 2026  
18:30 JST

Ryoutarou put the car into park and cut the engine. He leaned back in the seat and looked over at Katherine in the passenger seat.

She was fast asleep.

Ryoutarou smiled softly.  _ I had a feeling that this might happen. She must be exhausted. _

He leaned over towards Katherine and gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. Ryoutarou said softly, “Neko-chan, we’re here. You need to wake up.”

Katherine mumbled, “Hmm?”

Ryoutarou resisted the urge to chuckle. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Katherine sighed contentedly as she slowly opened her eyes. “Where are we?”

Ryoutarou smiled. “You fell asleep on the way to the hotel. You need to wake up so we can get you settled in your room.”

Katherine moaned. “God, I’m so tired…”

Ryoutarou replied, “I know. It’s been a long couple of days for you. And you have to report to your new job in the morning. So let’s get you checked in to your room. Then we can get something to eat, and you can go to bed. Sound good?”

Katherine nodded as she closed her eyes. “Mmm-hmm.”

Ryoutarou chuckled. “That means you have to wake up.”

Katherine sighed as she opened her eyes. “I know.”

Ryoutarou undid his seatbelt as he said, “I’ll get your bags out of the back.”

Katherine groaned. “No, I’ll get them. Just wait a minute.”

Ryoutarou reached over and kissed Katherine softly. As he pulled his lips away he said softly, “I’ve got them. You’re tired, so let me help you get settled for the night.”

***

May 25, 2026  
8:45 JST

Katherine and Ryoutarou stepped out of the subway and onto the street. Katherine smiled.  _ It was so sweet of Ryoutarou to come get me this morning. He even brought me breakfast. If he hadn’t shown me how to use the subway, I would have had to call a cab. That would get expensive in a hurry.  _ She sighed contentedly.  _ He is so thoughtful. _

Ryoutarou stopped at the end of the street. He pointed to a building on the next block. “That should be your new office. I don’t figure that you want me to walk you in. It wouldn’t make the best first impression.”

Katherine chuckled. “No, it wouldn’t, would it?”

Katherine thought for a moment and then said, “I am glad to have your help this morning but aren’t you going to be late for work?"

Ryoutarou shook his head and said, “Don’t worry about it. I already talked to my boss last week. He was very understanding.” He smiled and continued, “After all, it is not every day that your girlfriend moves from America to Japan.”

Ryoutarou bent down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. “You’d better go now. Good luck on your first day, Neko-chan. I’ll meet you here when you get off work tonight.”

Katherine blushed. “You don’t have to do that.”

Ryoutarou replied, “I want to.”

Katherine said, “But. . . I. . .  Thank you, Ryou. See you tonight.”

Ryoutarou smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Katherine smiled as she turned to leave, waving a final goodbye as she made her way down the street. Ryoutarou watched her enter the building, her head held high. He smiled as he reached into his messenger bag. He pulled out a piece of paper with a list of apartments for rent in the area.

_ I told her that I talked to my boss. It wasn’t technically a lie. I asked for today off so that I could make sure that she got to and from work okay. Also, I want to look at some apartments for her. She only has that hotel room for a week, and she’s not going to have time to look for herself. Not to mention that her Japanese skills are nonexistent. Let’s see, the first one should be down this way… _

***

May 25, 2026  
17:15 JST

Katherine let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out onto the street.  _ Man, that was tougher than I thought it would be. I’m absolutely exhausted. _ She smiled slightly.  _ At least most of the people that I’m working with directly speak at least some English. That makes things a lot easier.   _

She turned towards the corner where Ryoutarou had left her that morning.  _ It is still pretty early. He probably didn’t have time to get here from work yet, especially since he was most likely late this morning…  _ Her thoughts trailed off as she caught sight of Ryoutarou standing against a wall on the other side of the crosswalk. He was looking down at his phone, glancing up occasionally.

Ryoutarou grinned and waved when he caught sight of her. Katherine couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips as she waited impatiently for the light to change so that she could cross the street. Ryoutarou pushed himself off of the wall to walk the short distance to the corner as the walk light came on. Katherine found herself hurrying across the street.

Katherine stepped up onto the sidewalk. Ryoutarou held out his arms and she fell into his embrace.  _ He didn’t have to come. How did he ever convince his boss to let him come in late this morning and  _ **_then_ ** _ leave early? Especially after missing almost two weeks of work less than a month ago because of his injury. His boss must be very understanding. Or maybe Ryoutarou is just that good at his job. _

Ryoutarou kissed the top of her hair.  _ She seems distracted.  _ He said, “What are you thinking about?”

Katherine sighed. “Not much. Just that I’m glad that you’re here, but that I’m surprised that your boss let you leave early enough to make it here before me.”

Ryoutarou chuckled. “I took the day off today. I didn’t tell you this morning, because I didn’t want you to worry about it or feel guilty.  You needed to be able to concentrate on your work since it was your first day.” Ryoutarou stepped back and they began walking as he asked, “So, how did your first day go?”

Katherine smiled. “I think it went okay. It was tough, since I’m the only one in the office that doesn’t speak Japanese. They had to stop and translate for me. It… was a little embarrassing, actually.”

Ryoutarou said, “That is something that you can fix, with time and practice. I’ll help you learn, Neko-chan. There are also classes you can take that will help, too. And I’m sure my friends will help, as well.”

Katherine sighed. “Thank you, Ryou.” She asked, “You took the day off, huh? What did you do with your day?”

Ryoutarou smiled awkwardly. “Well, I knew that you only had one week paid for at the hotel, and that you would be working all week. So, I decided to look at some apartments for you.”

Katherine stopped and looked up at him. “You didn’t!” She smiled as he cast his eyes away. “You did!”  _ I can’t believe that he would do that. He is so sweet! _

Ryoutarou said, “So, I found two that I think you might like. One is smaller, and a little cheaper. It is also a little farther from here. The other is bigger, but more expensive. It is about a 10 minute walk. Do you want to go see them?”

Katherine felt some of her weariness melt away. “Yes! Let’s go see the closer one first.”

Ryoutarou smiled, “Okay, it is this way.” He pointed down the street. Ryoutarou took Katherine’s hand and led her down the street towards the apartment he had vetted that morning.

***

May 25, 2026  
19:30 JST

Katherine and Ryoutarou, after looking at both apartments, had opted for dinner out before Ryoutarou took Katherine back to the hotel. They sat across from each other in a booth, sipping on their drinks and waiting for their food to arrive. 

Ryoutarou thought,  _ I wonder which apartment she liked better? If I had the money, I would definitely go with the larger apartment. Not only would it give her more space, but it’s in a newer building and closer to her job. The smaller apartment was nice, too. But, you could tell that the building was older, and it is about a 20 minute walk to her job. _

He asked, “So, which apartment did you like better? Or do you still need time to think it over?”

Katherine said, “Well, right now I’m seriously considering the first apartment. It is quite a bit larger, and has an extra bedroom that I could turn into a guest room and office space. Since all of my family and friends are still in the US, that could be really helpful when they come to visit.”

She sighed. “But, I have concerns. I don’t know how much utilities will be on a place that large. Plus, it’s not furnished. I’ll have to get furniture for it. And didn’t you say that the apartment isn’t even available for two more weeks?”

Ryoutarou nodded. “That’s true. The other apartment is available now. But, if you like the other one better, I think it would be worth the wait. You could just extend your stay at the hotel.”  _ Or you could stay with me. No, I can’t suggest that. I still can’t believe that she agreed to stay with me before. _

Katherine shrugged. “But that still doesn’t solve the issues of utilities’ cost or furniture.”

Ryoutarou replied, “Actually, I asked the landlords earlier for estimates. Even though the apartment is bigger, the utilities’ cost is not much more. I think it is because it is in a newer building.”

Katherine smiled. “It seems that you’ve thought through everything. Which apartment did you like better, Ryou?”

Ryoutarou said, “Honestly, if I were you, I would take the bigger apartment. It is newer, has more space, and it is closer to your job. It is the smart move, I think.”

Katherine laughed. “I guess I should extend my hotel stay then.”

Ryoutarou smiled. “I’ll call the landlord and start the lease process for you. I already told him that you don’t speak any Japanese. He doesn’t speak English, so I’ll act as a liaison for you two.”

Katherine leaned on the table, closer to Ryoutarou. “Thank you, Ryou. This would have been so much harder without you.”

Ryoutarou reached across and gently touched her cheek. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes briefly. He said, “It was my pleasure. Anything that I can do to help.”  _ I still can hardly believe that you are really here. That I can touch you in the real world. And that you are here, hopefully, to stay. _

***

May 29, 2026  
17:30 JST

Ryoutarou pushed open the heavy wooden door. He held open the door and said, “This is the Dicey Café. Despite the name, it is actually a bar. Andrew, one of my good friends, runs it.”

Katherine smiled warmly as she walked past Ryoutarou into the bar. She said quietly, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting your friends. I hope that he likes me.”

Ryoutarou allowed the door to shut behind him. He took Katherine’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled. “He will.”

At the moment, the room was empty, save for a large man behind the bar. His face lit up with a friendly smile as he said, “You must be Katherine. Ryoutarou hasn’t shut up about you since he met you.”

Ryoutarou sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He muttered, “Thanks a lot, man.” He lead Katherine towards his corner seat at the bar. “Katherine, this is Andrew. He’s a friend of mine from when we played SAO.”

Katherine smiled and said, “Nice to meet you, Andrew. What’s your handle?”

Andrew said, “Agil. I still play ALO, but since I have the bar to run, I don’t play as much anymore.”

Katherine nodded. “Agil. Ryoutarou has told me about you, but he never mentioned your real name.”

Ryoutarou shrugged. “After two years using only handles, I forget sometimes.”

Andrew laughed. “Whatever, man. What can I get for you guys?”

Ryoutarou said, “I’ll take a beer. Katherine?”

She thought for a moment. “Do you know how to make a cherry amaretto sour?”

Andrew said, “Sure thing.” He poured the beer for Ryoutarou, setting the full glass in front of him. Then, he turned to mixing the drink for Katherine.

Katherine asked, “Andrew is kind of an unusual name for Japan, isn’t it?”

Andrew shrugged. “Yeah, but my parents are originally from America. They moved here when I was really young. My wife is from America, too. You should meet her sometime. I think you guys would have a lot in common.”

Ryoutarou said, “Andrew met his wife in an MMO back before SAO. She moved here so that they could be together.”

Katherine smiled. “That sounds familiar. How long have you two been married, Andrew?”

Andrew replied, “Our anniversary is coming up here in about a month, actually. It will be six years.”

Katherine exclaimed, “Oh, congratulations!”

Andrew smiled as he set Katherine’s drink in front of her. “Thanks. My only regret is that we lost two of those years to SAO. But I'm grateful every day that it was me locked in that nightmare and not her.”

Katherine looked down at the bar.  _ That’s right. They were stuck in SAO for two years. They could have died at any time. Ryou was in there. He could have died, and I would have never met him… _

She scooted closer to Ryoutarou and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

Ryoutarou asked, “Are you okay?”

Katherine said quietly. “Mmm-hmm, I was just thinking. We’re incredibly lucky that things turned out like they did…”

Ryoutarou smiled. “Yea, I think so too.”  


	18. Epilogue

“How many boxes are still left?”

Katherine glanced over her shoulder as she replied, “I think there are a few in the bedroom still. Clothes, I think.”

Ryoutarou walked up behind her and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned down and kissed Katherine on the back of her neck. She smiled in response.

“We’re never going to finish at this rate.”

Ryoutarou rested his forehead on the top of Katherine’s head. He mumbled, “They’re not going anywhere. We could finish tomorrow…”

“But think how nice it will be, if we don’t have to finish tomorrow.”

Ryoutarou threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, you win. Let’s go unpack those last boxes.”

Katherine flashed Ryoutarou a smile over her shoulder. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

She chuckled softly as she walked into the bedroom. Moving to the nearest box, she kneeled on the floor and pulled the packing tape off of the top. The box was full of clothes, neatly folded.

Ryoutarou glanced in the box. “Is there going to be room for all of that in the dresser?”

Katherine nodded. “It’s still half empty.”

Ryoutarou nodded absently as he knelt and opened the box in front of him. Katherine pulled the clothes carefully out of the box, transferring them to the dresser.

Until she came across an old t shirt with the Final Fantasy XV logo on it. Katherine pulled the worn shirt out of the box and smiled. “Ryou, I’m stealing this shirt.”

Ryoutarou looked up in surprise, then chuckled as he leaned over for a better look at the shirt she held in her hands. “Hey, isn’t that the one…”

Katherine nodded. “Yes, it’s the one that I wore to bed when I visited. And now, I’m going to keep it.”

Ryoutarou smiled as he leaned closer and planted a kiss on the top of Katherine’s head. “If you want it, you can have it.”

_ I like the idea of you sleeping in my shirt… _

Katherine smiled as she stood up. She moved to the dresser, opening a drawer and placing the shirt carefully inside with her other clothes.

_ I still can’t believe that he agreed to move in with me. This whole thing, it still feels a like a dream… _

Katherine sighed. She looked over towards Ryoutarou as he rummaged through the box of clothes on the floor in front of him. Looking up, he asked, “What’s wrong, Neko-chan?”

Katherine shook her head. “Nothing. I… was just thinking.”

Ryoutarou’s brow furrowed in concern as he stood and walked over to Katherine. He took her in his arms and asked, “You don’t regret it, do you?”

Katherine said, “Never.”  _ I’ll never regret any of this. The transfer, moving here, asking you to move in. None of it. Even if it eventually all falls apart… _

“I don’t think that I could ever regret meeting you.”

Ryoutarou smiled. He gently lifted Katherine’s chin and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. As their lips separated, he whispered, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. This was my first ever fic, and it feels a little odd for it to finally be over. Thank you to everyone that stuck with this story, even through its months-long unintentional hiatus. I hope that you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I intend to write more stories with Klein and Requiem. But for now, I'll be taking a break from them to concentrate on some other projects I have in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Also, check out my tumblr: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/). I post weekly status updates for all of my WIPs, usually on Mondays.
> 
> "Angel of Music" is a song from "The Phantom of the Opera." After Chapter 1, each chapter is named after a song. The list is as follows:
> 
> 2\. "Getting to Know You" - Soundtrack from "The King and I"  
> 3\. "Love Is a Battlefield" - Pat Benatar  
> 4\. "Bent" - Matchbox Twenty  
> 5\. "Chasing Cars" - Snow Patrol  
> 6\. "Roses and Violets" - Alexander Jean  
> 7\. "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" - Bryan Adams  
> 8\. "I Run to You" - Lady Antebellum  
> 9\. "Gravity of Love" - Enigma  
> 10\. "You Look Good in My Shirt" - Keith Urban  
> 11\. "Come What May" - Soundtrack from "Moulin Rouge"  
> 12\. "Watching Airplanes" - Gary Allen  
> 13\. "I Bet My Life" - Imagine Dragons  
> 14\. "Say Something" - Great Big World  
> 15\. "Friends Will Be Friends" - Queen  
> 16\. "Only Time" - Enya  
> 17\. "At the Beginning" - Soundtrack from "Anastasia"


End file.
